Smack
by Srta. Taisho
Summary: Início de aulas no Colégio Interno Shikon no Tama. Kagome está louca para matar as saudades dos amigos. Porém algumas coisas mudaram. Quem está lhe mandando bilhetes de amor? O que aconteceu com Inuyasha? E por que ele está namorando a vaca da Kikyou?
1. Reencontro

**Capítulo 1 – Reencontro**

- BÊBADA! – Gritou a menina de olhos azuis para sua amiga.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA – Riam os meninos da garota que acabara de cair.

A garota bêbada estava tentando se levantar sem sucesso, fazendo os garotos rirem ainda mais alto:

- E aí gatinha, quem sabe nós não damos uma voltinha? – Diz um garoto que chegou segurando Kagome pela cintura.

- SAI FORA! Não ta vendo minha amiga ali? Ela precisa de ajuda! – Rebateu a garota.

- Caramba, você ta estressada, quer que eu acabe com essa sua tensão?

- Cai fora, te enxerga! – Disse a garota, acertando um tapa na cara do garoto.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Ecoaram as gargalhadas dos garotos no salão.

- Olha a calcinha dela!

- Meu Deus, imagina lá em casa!

Kagome foi até onde estava a amiga, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Não acredito que você ficou tão bêbada!

- Ka... Ka... Kagomee! Vamos dançaaar?

- Haha! Nós vamos é pro quarto!

- Lá tem mais Amarula? – pergunta Sango, a gatora bêbada, com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro Sango, claro – respondeu Kagome, com uma gota na cabeça.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Riam os garotos.

- Aff, tchau pra vocês idiotas – Se "despede" Kagome, ajudando Sango a ir para o elevador.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No outro dia, ao amanhecer, o quarto que as meninas dividiam se encontrava na maior bagunça. Eram roupas jogadas por cima dos sofás, sapatos espalhados pelo chão, e até mesmo garrafas que sobraram da festa da noite passada jogadas em um canto do quarto.

- Nossa! Que dor de cabeça, parece que...! MEU DEUS! KAGOME, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O NOSSO QUARTO?! – Pergunta Sango, assustada com o tamanho da bagunça.

- Ah Sango, fica quieta. Se você não lembra o maior trabalho que me deu arrancar a garrafa de Amarula de você e colocar seu pijama enquanto você cantava YMCA, não tenho culpa ok?! Agora, cala a boca que eu quero dormir.

- Mas Kagome – Choraminga Sango, pulando na cama da amiga – Eu sei que tenho que te agradecer por cuidar de mim, mas... HOJE É DIA DE INSPEÇÃO, E NÓS AINDA TEMOS QUE SAIR COM OS MENINOS! – Fala totalmente alterada.

- AI MEU DEUS! EU ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE! Morar nesse colégio interno e ainda ter que arrumar o quarto, EU MEREÇO! – Com um suspiro derrotado Kagome finalmente levanta – Certo, eu começo arrumando as roupas, e você o banh...

- AI MEU DEUS! – Grita Sango correndo para o banheiro com a mão na boca.

- SANGOOOOO! ERA PRA LIMPAR O BANHEIRO, NÃO SUJÁ-LO MAIS!!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As sete horas da noite, entravam no boliche duas garotas. A primeira, de olhos azuis, cabelo preto, preso em um "rabo de cavalo", usava uma calça jeans com uma blusa rosa que tinha um "belo" decote em "v" e brincos de argola prata. A segunda tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança caída do lado direito e usava um vestido de alcinha amarelo.

- Esse vestido realmente destacou seu bronzeado Sango! – Disse Kagome sorridente, diferente de duas horas atrás, quando quase matou Sango, por vomitar no banheiro.

- Obrigada. Você também está linda, mas onde estão os garotos?

- Nem chegaram ainda! E dizem quem mulher é que demora pra se arrumar.

- É verdade. Agora, que sorte o inspetor se atrasar hoje né? Conseguimos arrumar tudo a tempo.

- AH! Nem me fale nisso. Que bom que VOCÊ que limpou o banheiro. Agora, nem te contei, mas ontem um idiota chegou em mim quando você estava dando o seu show de "strip" lá na frente... Não me lembro direito, mas parecia alguém conhec...

- AI MEU DEUS, ME AJUDA! AQUELE É O INU...

- ...YASHA!

As duas se olharam e viravam para os rapazes que estavam entrando no boliche, com os olhos arregalados.

O mais alto tinha cabelos longos e pratas, com duas orelinhas fofas no topo da cabeça. Usava uma camiseta vermelha que marcava seu peito bem definido, em complemento uma calça jeans larga e escura com um tênis preto, mas o mais marcante eram seus olhos dourados.

Já o outro garoto tinha os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos de um violeta incomum. Vestia uma camiseta roxa, também marcando seu peito definido, calça jeans escura e um tênis branco.

- MIROKUUUU – grita Sango nem um pouco escandalosa, e sai correndo em direção ao garoto moreno, deixando Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Sangozinha! – exclama emocionado pelo comportamento da garota ao vê-lo.

Mas como de costume, aquele momento não durou muito, pois Miroku logo desceu a mão das costas de Sango.

- HENTAI! – grita a garota, logo acertando um tapa no rosto do amigo.

- Nossa, eu não conheço vocês! – diz Kagome se aproximando dos amigos.

- K-CHAN! – Miroku chama, indo ao encontro da amiga já á abraçando, mas novamente não dura muito e ele desce a mão, sendo acertado novamente pela outra garota.

- Vocês não mudam, Aff!

- E então, só o Miroku ganha atenção aqui? – fala uma voz diferente.

- Ann... Oi Inuyasha! – dizem as garotas constrangidas, sem saber se era pela beleza dele ou por deixarem-no de lado.

- Nossa, que falta de empolgação, até o Miroku foi mais bem recebido!

- Ei! – corta Miroku

Então Inuyasha puxa as duas para um abraço. Elas se entreolham surpresas, pensando na mesma coisa: "ONDE DIABOS SE ENFIOU O INUYASHA TÍMIDO E MAGRICELA DE SEMPRE?"

Miroku soltou um pequeno pigarro.

- Bem, vamos jogar?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Depois de Inuyasha ter ganhado duas partidas (das duas que foram jogadas) com direito a vários strikes, todos resolveram ir ao bar tomar alguma coisa.

- Nossa, como vocês mudaram! - diz Kagome

- Ou você quer dizer o INUYASHA mudou bastante hein?

Kagome corou.

- Bem, na verd...

Mas nesse momento foi cartada por uma voz extremamente irritante e aguda:

- INUZIIIIIIIIINHO! VOCÊ POR AQUI? – disse uma garota de sandálias com salto plataforma, uma saia jeans bem curta e uma blusa (ou seria top?) preta com um decote generoso e bem curto na barriga com lantejoulas.

- E aí gata! Que saudade – falou Inuyasha, dando "O" beijo na garota.

Kagome corou (de vergonha? Ou deveria dizer raiva? Quem sabe de ciúmes? haha) e Miroku e Sango ficaram constrangidos.

- Ai meu gatinho, vamos pegar um cinema? Ou a gente poderia ir lá em casa. – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Inuyasha a observou e disse:

- Bem pessoal, me despeço aqui! Tenho muito o que fazer - E deu uma piscadinha para a garota – Vou levar Kikyou em casa, se é que me entendem. Nos vemos na aula amanhã, primeiro dia né? Temos que estar animados. Tchau. – E sai abraçado em Kikyou.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊ VIU AQUELA VADIA? – gritava Kagome, para Sango, que apenas revirava os olhos.

- Ela era tããããão vagaba, muito vulgar, você não acha Sango?

Sango apenas virou a página da revista de moda que estava lendo.

- Ai, e ele ainda foi agarrado nela! O QUE ELE FOI AQUELA DESENTUPIÇÃO DE PIA QUE ELE DEU NELA? E BEM NA NOSSA FRENTE! Grrrrr!

E então foi nesse momento que ela pegou o ursinho de pelúcia que estava em cima da cama de Sango.

- Kagome... não! – Sango se apavorou .

- AI, IDIOTA, RETARDADO, COMO aqueles lindos olhos dourados não percebem a vadia que ela é... Grrrr – discutia Kagome com o ursinho que estava sendo estrangulado – Como ele pode mudar TANTO? Ele ta ainda mais anormalmente lindo que antes! Ai meu deus, que desperdício!

- Calma amiga! Se não você vai...

- Aiii, agora ele deve estar trocando de saliva com a Kikynojo, eu vou ter um treco e AAAAAAAAAH, SANGO, VOCÊ RASGOU O TED? ( Ted = ursinho da Sango que a Kagome deu pra de dia do amigo pra ela) – diz apavorada ao perceber a cabeça do ursinho em uma mão e o corpo em outra!

- KAGOME – Sango com o rosto vermelho de raiva, vai até a amiga, pega as partes do ursinho rasgado e sai do quarto antes que batesse na amiga.

- Nossa! Ficou louca... – murmura Kagome vendo Sango saindo do quarto.


	2. Bilhetes

**Oii! Bem, como eu sou muito tosca, não escrevi algumas coisinhas importantes no primeiro capítulo. Então, vou falar no segundo! o/**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic *-***

**Fiquei muuuuuuito feliz pq uma alma caridosa comentou *-***

**Espero que estejam gostando da história. Se for possível deixem reviews!**

**Ah, esqueci de dizer, o Inuyasha não me pertence... ainda ;P**

**Ta aí o segundo capítulo.**

**Beijooos ;***

**Capítulo 2 – Bilhetes**

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (onomatopéia tosca)

- Aai, já ta na hora de acordar mesmo?

- Sim Kagome! Vamos lá, primeiro dia de aula!

- Uhumm... ZzzZzzZzzZ

- ACOOOORDA!

- Ta bem – murmurou a menina.

Kagome levanta com sono e vai tomar banho. Em uma hora as duas estavam prontas, vestindo a blusa da escola e uma saia azul marinho com pregas. Sango usava uma rasteirinha prata e o cabelo solto e Kagome usava um all star roxo com o cabelo também solto. Estavam deslumbrantes até de uniforme.

Exatamente sete e meia, as duas chegaram no salão da escola para receber os horários.

- Ótimo, dois seguidos de física no primeiro dia – se queixa Sango.

- Ué, não era você que estava animada?

E as duas se encaminham para a sala de aula, curiosas para ver quem eram os colegas novos e rever os antigos.

Quando entram na sala, um grito agudo corta o ar:

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIINHO! VOCÊ FICOU NA MINHA TURMA! AGORA A GENTE PODE SE VER TODOS OS DIAS! – gritou Kikyou se agarrando com Inuyasha e dando-lhe um beijo beeeem demorado.

- Não acredito essa vadia ficou na nossa turma – diz Kagome a Sango, fuzilando o casal que se agarrava no canto da sala.

- Olá Sango, oi Kagome! - Diz Miroku alegremente.

- Oi Miroku! – diz Sango dando-lhe um beijinho da bochecha.

- Bom dia! – diz Kagome de mau-humor, caminhando até a mesa mais distante do casal.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Miroku surpreso com o humor da amiga.

- Três letras? T. P. M. – Ri Sango, e vai se sentar ao lado de Kagome.

Na opinião de Kagome, a aula foi TOTALMENTE tediosa e agonizante. Para a sua "sorte" o lindo casal sentou uma classe a sua frente, passando a aula inteira trocando bilhetinhos e rizinhos.

De repente, um papelzinho dobrado pula em seu colo, a surpreendendo. Era de Sango:

"Kagomee, você viu o gatinho que não para de te olhar?"

- O que? – murmura surpresa.

"Hã? Aonde?"

"Na primeira fila sua tonta ¬¬"

Foi então que ela se deu conta! Logo na primeira classe, um garoto de olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo, com um corpo bem definido marcado pelo uniforme, á encarando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Aaah, já vi :x"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Finalmente, RECREIO! – exclama Sango.

Então os três amigos vão até a lanchonete pegar o lanche, e se dirigem para baixo da árvore que ficava no pátio, iniciando uma conversa sobre o que fizeram nas férias.

- Hey galera! – uma voz se aproximando chama.

- AH NÃO – choramingam os três amigos, lamentando a chegada não só de Inuyasha, mas principalmente de Kikyou agarrada a sua cintura.

- E aí pessoal, o que acharam dos primeiros períodos?

- CHATO

- TEDIOSO

- HORRENTO

- Eu AMEEEI, né Inuziiiiiinho?! – diz Kikyou piscando para ele.

Inuyasha apenas lhe da um sorriso.

- NOOSSA! Você vai comer todo esse cachorro quente? – pergunta Kikyou incrédula para Kagome.

- Eu pretendia – responde Kagome

- MEU DEUS! Você sabe quantas calorias tem aí? Eu não como essas coisas, tenho que ficar bonita pro meu gatinho, né Inuziiiiinho? – diz Kikyou, puxando Inuyasha para dar uns amassos encostados na árvore.

Sango e Miroku seguram Kagome com força.

- Eu vou DESTRUIR essa garota!

- Fala baixo Kagome! – pede Sango

BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ (onomatopéia ainda mais tosca), finalmente toca o sinal.

- Vamos! – diz Sango, indo em direção a sala, com uma Kagome batendo pé emburrada do seu lado.

**OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**

O resto das aulas passou devagar, pelo menos para Kagome, que ficou observando Inuyasha e Kikyou trocando carinhos, olhares e bilhetinhos o tempo todo. Kagome estava distraída, olhando pela janela até que um papel cai em sua mesa:

"FESTA BEIJO NA BOCA!

SÁBADO, ÀS 10H NO SALÃO DE EVENTOS

NÃO PERCA!

Você vai? Gostaria que fosse... "

Kagome olha para os lados, atordoada, tentando descobrir quem mandou o papel. Sem sucesso.

Quando bateu o sinal, Sango saiu correndo, pois tinha dentista. Miroku ia para o quarto, pois queria fazer todos os trabalhos, já que tinha pegado recuperação no outro ano. Como o quarto dele era para o lado oposto ao de Kagome, ela foi indo em direção ao seu quarto, ia fazer alguns temas, já que não tinha nada mais interessante.

Na metade do caminho, Kagome encontra Inuyasha.

- Hey Kagome!

- Ann... Oi Inuyasha! Cadê o seu chiclete?

- O que?

- Arr, você sabe, aquela vad... hmm, a Kikyou.

- Ah, ela tinha marcado manicure e pedicure com as amigas. Sabe como é, coisa de garota – responde meio sem graça.

- Sei...

- Bem, para onde está indo?

- Para o dormitório, pensei em fazer os temas...

- Ah! Eu te acompanho!

- Não, não precis...

- Vamos! – insiste Inuyasha, já pegando as pastas das mãos de Kagome e indo na frente.

Eles foram andando em silencio até que Kagome teve uma idéia.

- Você ouviu falar na festa Beijo na Boca?

- Hm... Ah sim, a Kikyou me falou alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Hm...

- Você sabe onde vai ser?

"Droga!" Por um momento, Kagome pensou que Inuyasha poderia ter lhe mandado o papel, mas se ele não sabia aonde era, não podia ser ele.

- Acho que no salão de eventos. Deve ser algo como boas vindas, não sei...

- Hmm, beleza, mas e aí...

E assim foram conversando até o dormitório das garotas. Inuyasha acabou entrando e indo até o quarto onde Kagome ficava. Por fim, fizeram os temas juntos e quando se deram conta já estavam sentados um de frente para o outro no chão, com uma panela de brigadeiro no meio deles.

- Ta, sua vez! – diz Kagome

- Se você fosse um sonho, eu sairia do regime!

- HAHAHAHAHA, boa, hmm, você é o ovo que faltava na minha marmita!

- HAHAHAHAHA, da onde você conhece essa?!

-HAHAHAHA, nem vou falar nada!

- Eu sei que não sou o banco Itaú... Mas eu fui feito pra você – fala Inuyasha com u sorriso sedutor.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, que horrível essa HAHAHA. Seu pai é agricultor? – pergunta Kagome com u sorriso inocente.

- Não, por quê? – pergunta, desconfiado da resposta que viria

- Porque você é um chuchuzinho! – diz dando uma piscadela.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, wow, depois dessa perdi a criatividade.

- HAHAHAHA, essa foi boa sim ok?! – fala Kagome entre risos

- Nossa Baixinha, tava com saudades dessas conversas idiotas com você!

- Tu também Panaca – um pouco constrangida pelo que Inuyasha acabará de falar, Kagome coloca uma colherada de brigadeiro na boca, mas acaba se sujando com o ato. Inesperadamente, quando ia limpar a boca, Inuyasha se antecipa e limpa por ela, á surpreendendo, mas o que mais á surpreendeu é que ele a olhava com intensidade enquanto continuava a se aproximar.

Quando seus lábios já estavam a poucos centímetros e suas respirações já se misturavam...

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIIIINHO?! – gritava uma Kikyou desesperada o chamando no corredor.

- AAH! QUE QUE ESSA VADIA TA FAZENDO AQUI? BEEM AGORA!!! ESTÚPIDA, RIDICULA, SAAAAI!

Era o que Kagome queria gritar, mas é obvio, ela não disse isso. Fazendo o oposto de suas vontades, se afastou de Inuyasha, corando e segurando o primeiro livro que viu pela frente.

- INUZIIIIIIIIIINHO! VOCÊ TA AQUI NENEM? – berrou a voz esganiçada de Kikyou do corredor

Inuyasha se levantou totalmente confuso.

- AAAAAAAAAH! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! – diz Kikyou, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando as unhas pintadas de vermelho para o hanyou – Olha que LINDAS! – fala a garota, quem se agarra a cintura de Inuyasha.

- Ahaam - concorda Inuyasha distraído.

- Ah! Kagome, você esta aí! Bem, desculpa, mas, agora tenho que roubar o MEU Inuyasha de você um pouquinho ta? Vou exibi-lo para as minhas amigas! Hihihi! Não é Inuzinho? - fala Kikyou com um sorriso falso e meio assassino para Kagome.

- Ah, claro. Ele só esta err... me ajudando! Sabe como é... Química – diz Kagome sem jeito.

- AAAH! Meu Inuzinho não é um gato inteligente? – diz Kikyou beijando-o e o arrastando para a sala do dormitório das garotas, onde as outras meninas estavam.

- OLHA QUEM CHEGOU! – foi o que Kagome conseguiu ouvir, junto com os suspiros de várias garotas.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

** Oiiie de novo *-***

**Vou fazer uma coisa que eu sempre quis agora: RESPONDER REVIEWS!! *-------------------***

**AdamuNaruto - Aaaaah! *-* Obrigada, é tão bom saber que alguém gostou da minha história! Espero que continue acompanhando e continue mandando reviews! Beiijo**


	3. Kouga

**Oiiie! **

**Vocês não tem noção da minha emoção quando abri hoje a página e vi quatro reviews!!! Muuuuito Obrigada! *---***

**Bem, esse capítulo ficou mais curto, mas espero já postar o outro amanhã.**

**Inuyasha continua não me pertencendo ainda ¬¬**

**E agora o capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3 - Kouga**

"Ai ai..." Pensava Kagome, enquanto segurava o livro de química. "Cálculos Estequiométricos, revisão do segundo ano". Pela quinta vez ela lia esse título, sem registrar nada. Fechou o livro quando chegou à conclusão de que não iria conseguir estudar mais e ficou encarando a capa. "Química, química. Será que é isso? O que eu e Inuyasha tivemos? Química?"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sango entrando correndo no quarto.

- AMIIIGA! Você ouviu falar da festa?

- O que?!

- A festa Beijo na Boca!

E então Kagome se lembrou do bilhete que recebeu na aula. Imediatamente contou tudo para Sango, incluindo o que havia feito durante a tarde, com detalhes sobre o "quase beijo".

- Então vocês quase se beijaram? – Exclama Sango.

- Pois é – Diz Kagome – Só que ele é tão cafajeste quando está com os amigos ou com a Kikyou! Ele é tão diferente comigo!

- Ai amiga, não fica assim! Existem outros caras no mundo como o Kouga, que te olhou a aula inteira, o da primeira fila lembra? E aquela que te cantou na festa que eu estava bêbada e...

- PARA TUDO! O CARA! O que me cantou na festa! Era... Era o INUYASHA!

- Sério?

- SIM! Como eu sou burra, só me dei conta agora! – Fala Kagome. - Viu como ele é cafajeste? – Acrescenta triste, deitando no colo da amiga e abraçando o que sobrou do Ted.

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Kagome resolve dar um passeio pelo campus para tomar um ar e ver se esquecia os problemas no quarto. Colocou um short jeans, uma blusa de alcinhas e seu all star roxo.

Kagome caminhava sem destino. Já eram seis horas da tarde e ela não estava com vontade de ir para o dormitório, então se lembrou da aula de literatura, e do livro que deveria ler, era um pouco cedo para começar a leitura já que a prova era no fim do outro mês, mas era melhor achar algo para fazer, se não ficaria pensando no que aconteceu o dia inteiro.

"Ai, ai Inuyasha... O que aconteceu com você? Era um ótimo amigo, tão carinhoso, tão cavalheiro... E agora? Um idiota sem cérebro que fica se achando... Por que ele não podia ser sempre como quando estava sozinho comigo? Gentil, engraçado e carinhoso?" Eram os pensamentos de Kagome, enquanto ia até a biblioteca.

Chegando lá, foi procurar o livro. Romeu e Julieta, tão tradicional, porém ela nunca havia lido. Encontrou-o na última prateleira.

"Pra que tão altas?" – Pensava Kagome, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Pergunta uma voz firme atrás dela.

- Ann... Claro! – Murmura Kagome, atordoada com a beleza do rapaz.

- Romeu e Julieta? Boa escolha! - Diz o garoto entregando o livro a Kagome – A propósito... Kouga, prazer.

- Ann... Kagome, o prazer é meu – Fala a garota enquanto apertava a mão do rapaz.

- Então, você sempre estudou aqui? – Indaga Kouga a Kagome, enquanto saiam da biblioteca, indo em direção á praça.

- Bem, estudo aqui há um tempo, sabe como é, divido o dormitório com minha melhor amiga, então não tenho do que reclamar – Diz Kagome sorrindo – E você, por que mudou de escola?

- Bem eu... Tive uns... Ann... Probleminhas lá.

- Ah certo – Fala Kagome curiosa, porém com medo de parecer intrometida demais.

Assim se sentaram em um banco da praça, e conversaram durante um bom tempo, até que...

- INUZIIIIIIIIINHO! Você sabe que eu não posso comer sorvete de chocolate! Tem noção de quantas calorias isso tem? – Grita uma voz aguda.

- Ah, claro meu amor, tinha esquecido. – Responde Inuyasha cansado.

Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, seguidos por um fã-clube de garotas e o time de futebol da escola, do qual Inuyasha fazia parte.

Kagome e Kouga apenas se olharam, os dois queriam sair dali, e isso estava estampado no rosto deles.

- Nossa! Já são oito horas! Temos que ir para o dormitório! – Exclama Kouga assustado pelo tempo ter passado tão rápido.

- É verdade – Diz Kagome aflita e meio trêmula devido ao frio da noite.

- Você esta com frio?! – Pergunta Kouga preocupado.

- Não... Está tudo bem, eu só est...

Tarde demais, Kouga havia tirado o moletom e dado para Kagome vestir.

- Ann... Obrigada – Fala a garota corando.

Kouga em resposta, apenas da uma piscadela.

- Vamos?

- Claro!

E os dois saem conversando e rindo.

_Voltaaaaaaaaaaaaando..._

- INUZIIIIIIIIINHO! Você sabe que eu não posso comer sorvete de chocolate! Tem noção de quantas calorias isso tem? – Grita uma voz aguda

- Ah, claro meu amor, tinha esquecido. – Responde Inuyasha cansado.

Estavam saindo do treino de futebol, que Kikyou tinha ido meigamente assistir junto com sua manada da moda.

Inuyasha olhava distraído para as árvores, até avistar um casal, que parecia estar se divertindo.

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIIINHO! Você vai me levar na festa não é? – Pergunta Kikyou, virando Inuyasha para ela.

O hanyou é puxado rapidamente pela namorada, mas não antes de enxergar Kagome usando o que parecia ser o moletom de um garoto que conversava animadamente com ela, enquanto saiam do parque.

- Não é Inuzinho?

- Ann... Claro – Fala Inuyasha atordoado demais para conseguir prestar atenção ao que a namorada falava.

**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOO**

**Aaaah! Ameeei as reviews! Continuem mandando por favor *--***

**E agora, respondendo:**

**Lory Higurashi - Pois é, além de burra e vaca, a pessoa consegue ser inconveniente e sempre estragar tudo! Beijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine**** - Oiee, que bom que você gostou!**

**Será que ele vai conseguir? ****Haha :x**

**Beiijo ;***

**AdamuNaruto - ****Haha! Não é só você que quer matar a panela de barro!**

**Eu não vou antecipar nada, mas o Inu tem que ficar com ciúmes dela, nisso eu concordo ù.ú**

**Que bom que você ta gostando tanto da fic**

**Beijos ;***

**Adrii-chan****- Aiii que bom que você gostou *-----* **

**Haha! Eu tbm odeio ela ¬¬**

**Beiijo ;***


	4. Sorveteria

**Oiie!**

**Desculpem! Eu sei que disse que iria postar antes mas não deu.**

**Foi mal!**

**Mas aqui está o quarto capítulo...**

**Aaah, ia esquecendo... Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Mas antes de 2012 ele vai ser meu! Haha Beeijo**

**Capítulo 4 - Sorveteria**

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, a semana passou voando. Inuyasha e Kagome não tiveram mais contato. Talvez por estarem confusos, ou apenas falta de tempo. Eles mesmos não saberiam dizer, mas o que tinham certeza é que sentiam falta das conversas que apenas eles tinham um com o outro.

Sango e Miroku pareciam não se desgrudar mais, apesar da "mão-amaldiçoada" do garoto e das explosões de Sango. O mesmo vale para Kagome e Kouga, que sempre depois das aulas se encontravam na praça para conversar.

Para Kagome, por incrível que parecesse, depois do primeiro bilhete anônimo da festa, vários outros vieram, aumentando ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

Já na sexta-feira, Kagome e Sango estavam se arrumando, pois haviam combinado de ir à sorveteria, afinal, fazia algum tempo que não saiam juntas. Kagome vestia uma saia de pregas preta e uma baby look rosa. Nos pés uma sandália baixa, e os cabelos soltos. Sango usava uma calça Maria-joão, uma blusa de alcinha roxa, uma sandália baixa nos pés e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Na sorveteria, pediram Milk-shakes e foram se sentar nas mesas do lado de fora.

- E então Sango, como vai o Miroku? – Pergunta Kagome como se não quisesse nada.

Depois de se recuperar do pequeno engasgamento, Sango responde:

- De... Deve estar bem K-chan! Por que eu saberia te responder algo assim? Quero dizer, o Miroku é o Miroku e... Pff, eu nem gosto dele e...!

- Ei, calma, eu só perguntei como ele estava, afinal, vocês andam bem... Unidos ultimamente.

- Que isso! É só impressão sua e...!

- SANGOZINHA! – Uma voz mais suave e firme as interrompe, fazendo com que Sango core até a raiz dos cabelos, deixando Kagome louca para rir da amiga que acabara de se entregar ás suas suspeitas.

- Conversaremos depois. – Sussurra Kagome para a amiga, deixando-a ainda mais corada se possível.

- Miroku – Cumprimenta Kagome com um sorriso.

- Olá K-chan – Responde, porém olhava para Sango – Ei meninas, já estão sabendo da festa?

- Sabemos sim. Na real acho que praticamente todo o campus só fala dela! – Responde Kagome simpática.

- E vocês? Já tem com quem ir?

- Err... Não! – Responde Sango.

- Podíamos ir juntos né? O que vocês acham? – Pergunta Miroku super animado.

- Ta aí! Gostei. Eu topo! – Diz Kagome sorrindo.

- Eu também! – Concorda Sango.

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHO – Uma voz estridente corta o som do ambiente – AQUI NÃO TEM SALADA AMOR! – Gritava Kikyou ao entrar na sorveteria sendo guiada por Inuyasha, com cara de tédio.

- Eu sei disso amorzinho, aqui é uma sorveteria e... ! – Inuyasha se interrompe quando percebe a presença dos amigos no local, e vai em direção a eles.

- AH! Era só o que me faltava! – Sussurra Sango.

- Eu mereço! – Choraminga Miroku.

- Que vadia! – Exclama Kagome, recebendo um olhar reprovador dos amigos – Err... Quer dizer... Que droga! – Fala um pouco corada.

- E AÍ GALERA! – Praticamente grita Inuyasha ao se aproximar de todos, logo em seguida se sentando em um das cadeiras vazias.

- E aí Inu, tudo certo? – Pergunta Miroku tentando ser simpático. Ultimamente, nem ele aguentava o seu melhor amigo.

- Tudo beleza. Só um pouco cansado do treino, mas nada que uma diversão não resolva! – Diz sorrindo – Ei Kagome, esse Milk-shake é de flocos? – Pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

- É sim. Mas é MEEU e...! – Tarde demais. Ele já havia pegado o copo e tomado quase tudo!

- INUYASHAAAAAAAAA, eu vou te...

- Kagome? – Pergunta uma voz firme logo atrás da garota.

- Kouga?! – Ao perceber a presença do amigo, Kagome abre um lindo sorriso, deixando Kouga deslumbrado.

- Nossa, você está... Está linda! – Comenta um pouco corado.

- Ann... obrigada - Responde sem jeito.

- Posso sentar?

- Não tem mais cadeiras! – Inuyasha que até agora estava emburrado se intromete.

- Nós podemos resolver isso gatinho! – Interrompe Kikyou se levantando e sentando no colo do hanyou, o deixando vermelho, mas não de vergonha. ( Haha, raiva? Ou seria melhor dizer... ciúmes?! :B)

- Vem Kouga, senta aqui! – Chama Kagome, logo o apresentando para todo mundo.

- Sinta-se bem-vindo! Os amigos da K-chan são nossos também – Fala Miroku simpático.

- FEH – Exclama Inuyasha virando a cara, deixando Kikyou desconfiada.

- Obrigada gente – Agradece Kouga com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome.

- Gostariam de pedir alguma coisa? – Indaga uma garçonete que aparece do nada.

- Não estávamos de saída? Todos já acabaram de comer não é? – Fala Inuyasha por entre os dentes.

Kouga olha para baixo, sem graça.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de um Milk-shake de morango, já que o meu de flocos foi devorado. – Diz Kagome lançando um olhar gélido para o hanyou – Vai querer algo também Kouga? – Fala Kagome mudando de olhar mortal para um simpático.

- Ann... dois por favor – Diz Kouga amedrontado.

- FEH! Você realm... – Começa Inuyasha, mas é cortado por um beijo de Kikyou.

- Er... mas então Kouga, vai na festa de amanhã? – Pergunta Miroku tentando amenizar o "clima".

- A princípio não! – Responde Kouga, um pouco constrangido pelo casal.

- Mas por quê? – Pergunta Kagome surpresa – todos estarão lá e...

- Não conheço quase ninguém por aqui por ser novo. Não tenho muitos amigos, e os que tenho não curtem muito festas.

- Ei, você podia ir com agente! – Diz Sango animada.

- AH, NÃO PODE NÃO – Interrompe Inuyasha empurrando Kikyou bruscamente – quer dizer, ele não vai querer, por que tipo assim, ele não tem nem cara de quem gosta de festa desse tipo e... – mas é interrompido por outro olhar mortal de Kagome, que o faz parar de falar na hora.

- É uma ótima ideia Kouga! Vem com agente? – Pede Kagome sorrindo.

- Se você insiste K-chan, eu aceito o convite – Responde sorrindo, fazendo Kagome corar levemente. O que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha, que solta seu "FEH" costumeiro e levanta indo embora e arrastando Kikyou.

- Então, você está dividindo o dormitório com quem? – Indaga Miroku, mais uma vez tentando amenizar o clima.

- Bem... – Kouga corou – No momento com ninguém, todos já estavam em duplas ou trios. Não sobrou um colega de quarto e...

- Sozinho? – Repete Kagome abismada.

- Bem, eu...

- Ah, porque não se muda para o nosso quarto? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Não, não prec...

- Ah! Capaz! Tem uma cama sobrando no beliche do meu quarto, e o Inuyasha nem vai se importar. Ele só aparece para dormir, e quando aparece, esta desintup... quer dizer, namorando com a Kikyou.

- Bem, se você acha que não será incômodo nenhum, eu aceito!

- Ah, que bom! Estava precisando de um colega de quarto... ann... que, sabe como é, seja um BOM colega de quarto, e não saia para a aula e volte só tarde da noite.

Kouga sorri para ele.

- Pode ter certeza que não serei assim!

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOO**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine**** - Pois é, será que ele vai conseguir? Ou não conseguirá resistir ao charme do Kouga? ;***

**Lory Higurashi**** - Pois é :x **

**Mas vai ver tem um motivo ;* **

**AdamuNaruto**** - Obrigaaada *------* Mas o Inu tava merecendo mesmo! Bjbj ;***


	5. Festa

**Oiiie! Já tenho 11 reviews! *-----***

**Vocês não sabem a emoção de saber que alguém ta lendo minha fiic! *---***

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e não me matem! Haha ;x**

**Inuyasha, você ainda será meu! Mas enquanto isso não acontece leiam o capítulo...**

**Capítulo 5 – Festa**

No fim da aula, Kagome resolve estudar um pouco junto com Sango. Quando abre o caderno de física, cai um papel. Kagome lê, e arregala os olhos. Sango se junta a ela, lendo em voz alta e rindo:

"Se quiser saber quem eu sou, me encontra na festa, perto do bar!"

As duas se olham entusiasmadas, preocupadas e acima de tudo: CURIOSAS!

OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO

No outro dia, o dormitório das garotas estava uma confusão com os preparativos para a festa. Kagome e Sango começaram a se arrumar cedo, para que as 22:00, horário que começaria a festa, já estivessem prontas.

Depois de muitas discussões, crises e bagunça, as garotas finalmente decidiram o que usar. Sango optou por um vestido preto tubinho com um scarpin prata alto, os cabelos soltos com a franja para o lado e uma maquiagem em prata com o lápis preto marcando bem seus olhos. Kagome já escolheu uma saia de cintura alta preta, uma regata roxa, scarpin roxo, os cabelos soltos com cachos nas pontas e uma maquiagem forte, porém delicada, mesclando roxo com preto e destacando seus olhos azuis.

- PRONTA AMIGA? – Grita Sango puxando Kagome para se olhar no espelho com ela.

- É, acho que sim! – Responde indecisa, mas animada com a festa que se aproximava.

- Vamos, os garotos já devem estar esperando.

- E também por que você quer mostrar como está bonita pro Miroku né? – Pergunta para a amiga como se não quisesse nada.

- Co...como assim? PFF, claro que não eu só...é que... – Tenta se explicar Sango corada.

-Ok, ok, vamos logo. – E sai, puxando a amiga para fora do dormitório para encontrar os garotos.

Ao chegar ao lugar marcado de se encontrarem apenas Miroku estava lá, o que deixou Kagome confusa, afinal, onde estava Kouga?

- Nossa! Uau garotas! Vocês estão lindas! – Exclama Miroku, mas sua maior atenção estava sobre Sango que estava super corada.

- O...obrigada Miroku, você também está lindo. – Comenta Sango, desta vez fazendo o garoto corar.

Miroku vestia uma calça social, uma camisa rosa claro e os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Ok, eu to sobrando total. – Sussurra Kagome chamando a atenção dos amigos – Ei Miroku, cadê o Kouga?

- Ah, ele disse que teve um imprevisto e que nos encontraria na festa.

- Hm, ok então, espero que não seja nada grave.

- Vamos então? – Chama Sango.

- Ok vamos – Concordam os outros e se dirigem para o salão de eventos.

**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOo**

Dez e meia entravam no salão duas garotas que fizeram o pescoço da maioria dos garotos virarem. Assim que Sango e Kagome entraram na festa, ao som de "I gotta felling", apenas se olharam e foram correndo dançar, acompanhadas de Miroku. Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha, que já havia chegado se juntasse a eles. E na opinião de Kagome, ele estava deslumbrante! Vestia uma calça social com uma camisa branca para fora da calça e uma gravata roxa listrada bem solta.

- Nossa! – Kagome deixa escapar, com a boca entreaberta quando olha para Inuyasha.

- O que foi? Gostou? – Diz o hanyou no maior estilo, deixando a garota sem graça.

- Ah, não fique assim! Você também está linda! – Diz ele com um sorriso sincero.

Nesse momento começa a tocar uma música lenta. Kagome ia chamar Sango, pois elas sempre iam se sentar e beber algo nas músicas lentas. Porem, quando se virou, a amiga estava dançando bem juntinho com Miroku, um cochichando no o

uvido do outro. Kagome apenas sorri e se dirige para as mesas, mas alguém a segura pelo braço.

- Quer dançar? – Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Eu... bem, mas e a Ki... – Fala Kagome constrangida.

- Ah, esquece ela. Pelos velhos tempos! – Diz, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Os dois dançavam lentamente, no ritmo da música.

- Achei que você não lembrava mais dos velhos tempos. – Fala Kagome.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Sussurra o hanyou no ouvido da garota, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Então você sente saudades? – Acrescenta a garota divertida, após se recuperar da aproximação de Inuyasha.

- Eu... Bem K-chan, na verdade sinto sim.

Kagome sorri para ele, que começa a se aproximar.

Estava tudo perfeito. Perfeito demais...

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHO!

Inuyasha para drasticamente a dança, soltando Kagome, que o encara confusa.

- O que você está fazendo com ELA?

Inuyasha olha em volta. Todos estavam observando, inclusive o time de futebol.

- Eu, bem... Você Sabe! Kagome estava sozinha aqui. Eu não podia deixá-la segurando vela. Ah Kikyou, tenha compaixão!

-Isso é verdade? – Pergunta Kagome com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

Inuyasha não consegue encará-la, então fica observando Kikyou, que por incrível que pareça não estava tãããão bonita quanto Kagome. Estava usando um vestido preto com um decote enorme e uma sandália preta de salto plataforma.

- AAAAAAH! VIRAM COMO O MEU INUZIIINHO É CARIDOSO? ELE PRESTA SOLIDARIEDADE AOS QUE PRECISAM! – Fala Kikyou, se agarrando a Inuyasha, levando-o para o centro da pista de dança.

Kagome corre para o banheiro, seguida por Sango, que já havia parado de dançar para prestar atenção no barraco de Kikyou (assim como toda a festa).

Ao entrar no banheiro, a garota senta no "sofazinho" e se desmancha em lágrimas. Sango entra em seguida, abraçando-a.

- Olha amiga, não fique assim! Você sabe que ele não fez por mal, e...

- FEZ SIM! - Explode Kagome – ELE SABIA MUITO BEM O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO! E QUER SABER? – Fala a garota, deixando o orgulho tomar conta – NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXAR NENHUMA LÁGRIMA CAIR POR ELE! NENHUMA!

Sango se assusta com a mudança radical de humor da amiga, porém fica feliz por ela não estar mais chorando.

Kagome retoca o gloss se vira pra Sango e diz:

- PRONTA PARA ARRASAR?

Sango apenas observa Kagome, sem fala.

- O QUE FOI? Vou fazer jus ao nome dessa festa! Só preciso ir ao bar, tomar um drinque e...

- KAGOME!

- AAAAH! O QUE FOI?

- O CARA! QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ENCONTRAR NO BAR!

- MEU DEUS! Será que ainda dá tempo?

- Não sei, acho que sim. Corre lá!

Kagome sai elegantemente do banheiro, como se a dois minutos atrás não fosse o motivo de um enorme barraco. O que seria de nós sem maquiagem? *-*

Ela vai em direção ao bar. Senta-se em um banco de modo que não enxergasse a pista de dança, onde Kikyou se esfregava em Inuyasha. ¬¬

- Posso me sentar? – Fala uma voz conhecida ao lado de Kagome.

- KOUGA! VOCÊ VEIO! – Diz a garota abrindo um sorriso.

- Mas é claro. Eu não combinei de me encontrar com você aqui? – Pergunta ele com um sorriso inocente.

- Como assim? Eu não lembro de... Espera aí! Era você? Quem mandou os bilhetes... Era você? – Pergunta a garota confusa, em resposta o garoto apenas mostra um sorriso tímido, porém confiante de Kouga.- Por que você não assinava? E, por que mandava aqueles bilhetes? – Ainda confusa, Kagome soltava uma pergunta atrás da outra.

- Hey, uma pergunta de cada vez K-chan. Primeiro, eu não assinei os bilhetes por medo que meus sentimentos por você não fossem correspondidos e...

- Espera aí! Sentimentos por mim? – Pergunta cada vez mais confusa.

- Kagome eu... Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi – Se declara Kouga, fazendo Kagome corar até a raiz dos cabelos – Você é linda, meiga e teimosa. Você me encantou, e... É isso, eu acho que... Eu acho que te amo.

- Kouga... eu... eu não sei o que dizer... Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada Kagome – Interrompe Kouga com um sorriso, começando a se aproximar da garota, acariciando seu rosto e colando seus lábios sobre os dela, iniciando um beijo carinhoso.

Porém, a cena não passou despercebida por um certo hanyou, que inexplicavelmente sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto. Confuso com o que sentia, decidiu intervir na "felicidade" do casal.

- Kikyou, eu vou lá pegar um coquetel.

- AAH AMORZIINHO, você leu meus pensamentos. Eu vou com você. Não quero que nem umazinha fique dando em cima do MEU Inuzinho!

- Ok ok, faça como quiser – Diz Inuyasha já indo na frente, em direção ao bar, deixando Kikyou para trás.

- Ei, me dá um coquetel? – Pede Inuyasha ao garçom.

Já com a bebida, o hanyou sai caminhando "distraidamente" em direção ao casal que se beijava perto da bancada, e "por infelicidade do destino" tropeça em uma latinha, fazendo com que a bebida fosse derramada toda em Kouga, que por se assustar, se solta bruscamente de Kagome.

- HEY, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Grita Kouga irritado, mas ao se virar e perceber que quem havia derrubado a bebida nele era Inuyasha, fica vermelho de raiva.

- Cara, foi mal. Eu tropecei e... – Tenta se desculpar, mas é cortado por Kagome.

- INUYASHAAAAAAA, JÁ NÃO BASTA VOCÊ TER ME FEITO DE IDIOTA ANTES, AINDA QUER ACABAR COM O RESTO DA MINHA NOITE? – Grita a garota. – Vem Kouga, deixa esse idiota aí, antes que ele invente mais alguma coisa pra provar que é melhor que todo mundo. Ridículo! – Acrescenta Kagome com desprezo, puxando Kouga para fora da festa.

- Kagome... eu... – Murmura o hanyou se dando conta do que tinha feito, mas já era tarde demais. Ela já tinha ido embora. – Droga!

- INUZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHO, cadê as bebidas xuxu?

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Do lado de fora do salão, perto da fonte, um casal conversava.

- Desculpe Kouga, o Inuyasha... Ele nunca foi assim! Não sei o que deu nele! Eu, eu...

- Calma Kagome – diz Kouga acariciando seu rosto – A culpa não foi sua!

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- K-chan! Esqueça isso!

- Tudo bem!- Diz Kagome convencida.

Kouga sorri para ela. A garota começa a formar um sorriso maroto no rosto e fala:

- Ei, por que não continuamos da onde agente parou?

Kouga sorrindo ainda mais olha nos olhos de Kagome, e os dois voltam a se beijar.

**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Respondendo...**

**AdamuNaruto – ksoakopksoaksoapksaopsa Acho que eu tbm quero sorvete! Haha, quem não odeia ela? ¬¬ Beijo ;***

**Vithoria – Obrigada pela dica, juro que vou tentar melhorar, é minha primeira fic né, ainda to aprendendo. Com certeza a Kikyou é uma vaca! Ksoasaopskapoksoaa bj ;***

**Ayame Gawaine – Haha, infelizmente o Inu não foi rápido o bastante, mas ainda dá tempo né? Beeeijo ;***

**Continuem mandando reviews! Beeijo**


	6. Cinema

**Oiee!**

**Bem, temos aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam curtindo a fic.**

**Inuyasha ainda não me pertence, mas algum dia, eu tenho certeza, ele irá ser meu!**

**Ou não. **

**Posso sonhar ainda né?**

**OOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

Capítulo 6 – Cinema

Kagome abre os olhos e olha o relógio: 14:16. Ela se levanta devagar e se depara com Sango sentada na cama, agarrada no que restava de Ted com um sorriso ridiculamente igual ao de uma criança que ganhou um presente do Papai Noel.

- Sango! SANGO?

- Anh... O que foi?

- Eu que pergunto!

- Ah, estava apenas me lembrando da festa de ontem... Aliás, que barraco da Kikyou, né? E o cara dos bilhetes quem era no final? – Diz Sango curiosa.

Kagome explica tudo detalhadamente para a amiga.

- E nós ficamos lá conversando até o final da festa! Mas e você? Por que esse sorriso? Ah! Eu vi você e o Miroku dançando a música lenta, e... AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊS FICARAM?

Sango começa a corar imediatamente.

- Bem, nós meio que...

- AAAAAH! COM DETALHES! CONTA AGORA! *O*

- Bem, então, depois que nós saímos do banheiro e você foi se encontrar com o Kouga, o Miroku me achou, e disse que queria conversar comigo. Fomos lá pra rua e ele disse que estava gostando de mim fazia um tempo já, mas não tinha coragem de me contar. Então ele perguntou sobre meus sentimentos, e na hora a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como ele ficava lindo corado, aí eu fui chegando perto e nós ficamos! E foi isso o resto da noite!

- Então quer dizer que nós duas estamos bem, né?

E as duas começaram a rir e fofocar sobre a festa.

OOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

Uma hora depois, no dormitório dos garotos, Miroku tentava acordar Inuyasha, que não levantava de jeito nenhum.

- Pô cara, levanta. Eu preciso de ajuda para arrumar o quarto.

- Hmm, pra que Miroku, deixa ele assim – Murmura Inuyasha virando para o outro lado.

- Eu achei um colega de quarto, e ele deve estar chegando. Então DA PRA LEVANTAR? – Implora o garoto ao hanyou.

- Ta bom, ta bom, ela também gosta de você – Murmura Inuyasha já dormindo novamente.

- AFF – Com uma gota na cabeça, o garoto volta a arrumar o quarto, até que uma batida na porta chama sua atenção.

- KOUGA! Seja bem vindo! – Exclama Miroku ao abrir a porta – Eu acho –Termina olhando para o hanyou jogado na cama.

- Espero não estar incomodando e...

- O que ELE ta fazendo aqui? – Praticamente grita Inuyasha, que acorda com a entrada de Kouga.

- Ele é o nosso novo colega de quarto Inuyasha, se você tivesse escutado o que eu falei saberia – Explica Miroku com cara de tédio. – Você fica na cama do beliche Kouga. – Acrescenta ele, ignorando a cara de descrença de Inuyasha.

- Ok, obrigada Miroku e... NOSSA, olha a hora. Eu marquei de me encontrar com a K-chan e já estou atrasado. Nossa, desculpa... Tchau, até depois – Fala Kouga saindo correndo do quarto deixando Inuyasha ainda mais emburrado e Miroku confuso com sua reação.

- K-chan, K-chan. Feh – Murmura o hanyou.

- Que bicho te mordeu Inu?

- POR QUE MIROKU? POR QUÊ? COM TANTOS OUTROS QUE VOCÊ PODIA CONVIDAR, POR QUE VOCE ESCOLHEU LOGO ELE?

- Ei, não sabia que você não gostava dele e...

- ELE FICOU COM ELA CARA! ELE FICOU COM ELA – Continua gritando Inuyasha, passando nervosamente a mão nos cabelos – ELE DEVE TER FEITO ALGUMA MACUMBA OU COISA ASSIM, SEI LÁ, MAS ELA NÃO PODE ESTAR GOSTANDO DELE E... – O hanyou é interrompido de sua explosão quando sente que alguém lhe tocou água no rosto.

Como se tivesse acordado, Inuyasha olha para os lados tentando entender o que aconteceu.

- Inu, você ta bem cara? – Pergunta Miroku assustado com um copo vazio nas mãos.

- Claro que sim. Estou ótimo. Por que não estaria? Eu...

- Com quem o Kouga ficou na festa pra te deixar assim tão... abalado? – Pergunta ao hanyou com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que? Eu não... Quer dizer... É... – Embaraçado, Inuyasha de repente para de falar e caminha até o armário, coloca uma camisa seca, e quando estava para sair do quarto se volta para Miroku e responde:

- Com a Kagome cara! – E sai, deixando o amigo confuso.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOO

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje k-chan? – Pergunta Kouga, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Podíamos ir ao cinema! Tem vários filmes legais passando.

- Pode ser, você não quer convidar a Sango e o Miroku?

- Vou falar com ela. – Diz Kagome. – Você fala com ele?

- Claro!

- Bem, então nos vemos em uma hora?

- Sim. – Fala Kouga se despedindo de Kagome com um beijo.

E o casal se separa, cada um indo a seu dormitório falar com os amigos, deixando a praça silenciosa. Ou nem tanto...

"Cinema? Hmm... Posso assistir um filme também..." Pensa Inuyasha com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Dentro de uma hora, os quatro amigos se encontram na frente do cinema.

Sango vestia uma bata azul marinho que combinava com a rasteirinha. Usava também uma skinni jeans clara e os cabelos soltos, com apenas a franja presa para trás. Ao seu lado vinha Miroku, no seu típico rabo de cavalo, uma calça jeans em uma camisa rosa claro. Já Kagome tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança enraizada e usava brincos com brilhantes. Sua calça jeans escura combinava com a blusa tomara-que-caia rosa. Nos pés, usava uma sandália rosa, com um salto, digamos, razoável. Kouga, que segurava sua mão vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

- O que vamos assistir?

- TERROR!

- ROMANCE!

- AÇÃO!

- COMÉDIA!

Falam todos ao mesmo tempo. Eles se encaram e começam a rir.

- Afinal, o que vamos assistir?

- Deixa que nós resolvemos isso... – Diz Miroku piscando para Kouga.

As garotas se olham nervosas.

- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ide...

- Não pense Kagome! Olha a fila da pipoca aumentando!

Kagome ia abrir a boca para questionar, mas Miroku e Kouga já estavam na fila dos ingressos.

- Bem, nos resta comprar as pipocas! – Fala Sango, se dirigindo para a fila junto com Kagome.

- Olá garotas, o que desejam? – Pergunta o vendedor piscando para elas.

- Ann... Bem, quatro pipocas médias e quatro refrigerantes. Ah! Eu gostaria também desses MM's grandes.

- Hmm, certo, um doce, para duas doçuras! – Acrescenta o vendedor, praticamente se jogando para elas. – Que filme as garotas mais bonitas do cinema pretendem assistir?

Kagome e Sango começam a ficar constrangidas.

- Um filme de terror! – Fala Miroku, abraçando Sango pela cintura.

- E estão bem acompanhadas já! – Diz Kouga, abraçando Kagome.

- Podem ir escolhendo os lugares. Deixem que eu acerto a conta por aqui! – Fala Miroku e tom agressivo.

- MIROKU! – Diz Sango reprovando sua atitude, mas super orgulhosa por ele a estar defendendo.

- Relaxa Sango, eu vou pagar as pipocas e...

- Nem pensar! – Se intromete Kagome – Vocês já pagaram os ingressos e...

- VAMOS RACHAR! Metade, metade! Pronto! – Grita Sango encerrando a discussão.

Eles acertam a conta e vão para a sala do filme que veriam. Sentam-se na seguinte ordem: Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Kagome.

O filme era de terror, e o início deixava isso bem claro. Na primeira cena as garotas já estavam agarradas em seus respectivos pares, que sorriam triunfantes. O filme estava rodando a cindo minutos e na parte mais tensa, um grito corta o ambiente, fazendo as garotas quase pularem. Mas não era um assassino, nem um serial killer, e muito menos o Jason (ah tri). O grito era mais ou menos assim:

- INUZIIIIIIINHO! Você vai me abraçar se eu ficar com medo?

- Ah! Eu não acredito que essa garota está aqui! – Sussurra Kagome para Kouga.

- Eu não acredito que ELE está aqui! – Responde Kouga se referindo a Inuyasha.

O casal subiu a escada. Inuyasha passa por Kouga, desnecessariamente tropeçando (ou melhor, chutando-o) e virando (novamente) o refrigerante nele, ou melhor, nas suas calças.

- Ei! Qual é cara! – Fala Kouga indignado.

- Desculpa "cara"! – Responde Inuyasha irônico.

- Como assim desculpa car...

- SSSSH! – As pessoas que assistiam ao filme falavam irritadas.

- Kouga! – Cochicha Kagome – Relaxa! – Ela lhe da um beijo rápido – Vai no banheiro e limpa isso. Te espero aqui.

- Ok – Diz Kouga lançando um olhar mortal para Inuyasha.

- INUZIIINHO! Senta logo!

- SSSH! – Reclamam as pessoas.

- Fica quieta Kikyou – corta Inuyasha.

- Mas Inuziinho...

- SSSH! – Dessa vez foi Inuyasha.

E o casal se senta.

Kagome respira fundo e tenta prestar atenção no filme. A garota loira do filme estava fugindo de um maníaco. Ela andava, tentando fazer silêncio até que: "AAAAAH!" Grita a loira, com o aparecimento repentino do homem. Kagome estava tão concentrada que se assusta bruscamente, se agarrando ao único ser vivo próximo a ela: Inuyasha.

No primeiro momento ele também se assusta, depois começa a corar com a proximidade de Kagome. Quando a garota se recupera do susto, nota em quem está agarrada, e começa a corar, soltando-o e voltando a seu lugar. Kikyou lança um olhar terrivelmente mortal a ela, e tenta segurar a mão de Inuyasha, que "por coincidência" a coloca no bolso da calça.

Um pouco depois dessa cena constrangedora e terrivelmente adorada pelos dois em segredo, Kouga volta do banheiro e senta-se ao lado de Kagome, segurando sua mão. A garota se vira para o lado esquerdo e vê Miroku e Sango no maior amasso e o lindo rosto de Kouga. Vira-se para o lado direito e vê o irritado e ainda um pouco corado Inuyasha, e ao seu lado Kikyou emburrada e com beicinho. Kagome aperta a mão de Kouga e se foca no filme.

**OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOO**

**Respondendo...**

**AdamuNaruto**** – Oiee! Não tem como odiar o Inu! *-* Ah, eu comi sorvete essa semana já. Sabe, eu queria pizza também, mas a janta é sopa. Fazer o que? ¬¬ skoaskoaksaop Beijo ;* **

**midory-chan**** – Aaah! Obrigada! *-* Pode ter certeza que eu tbm odeio ela.¬¬ Beeijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine**** – Bem, quando a gente pensa que ta tudo perdido, a vida ainda pode dar uma reviravolta. Quem sabe esse casal não tem essa sorte? Haha. Obrigada *-* Beijos ;***

**Aaaah! *-* Façam uma pessoa feliz e continuem comentando!**

**Beijos ;***


	7. Revelações e Surpresas

**Oi galerinha!**

**Como vocês já sabem...**

**Inuyasha ainda não me pertence.**

**E o que vocês não sabem...**

**É que eu já pertenço a ele. Ah tri :B**

**Capítulo 7 – Revelações e Surpresas**

Ao acabar o filme, o grupo de amigos, agora incluindo Inuyasha e Kikyou, decide ir até o fliperama do shopping jogar.

Assim que chegaram, inconscientemente e inesperadamente Inuyasha e Kagome saem correndo em direção a máquina de bichos de pelúcia deixando os outros para trás.

- INUYASHA, eu quero ESSE! – Grita Kagome com os olhos brilhando para o hanyou indicando qual ursinho queria.

- Calma Baixinha, como sempre eu vou tentar pegar, mas como sempre, você escolhe os maiores – Fala Inuyasha divertido, colocando a fixa na máquina e se posicionando para iniciar o jogo.

- ESSE, ESSE, ESSE, vai pro lado! NÃO, pro outro lado. AÍ, aí! PEEEGA! – Praticamente gritava a garota para Inuyasha, que tentava pagar o ursinho.

- HAHAHAHAHA, fica quieta Baixinha, assim não da né, e... CONSEGUI!

- AAAAAAAAH, HAHAHAHAHA! ME DÁ, ME DÁ! – Pedia Kagome pulando no hanyou que segurava o ursinho no alto enquanto ria dela.

- Ok, ok! Tom... – Mas quando ia entregar para Kagome, Kikyou, que chegara naquele momento, pega o ursinho da mão do hanyou.

- INUZIIIIIINHO, você pegou pra mim amor?

E sem esperar resposta, a garota já puxa Inuyasha para um beijo.

Kagome fica observando cena, tentando decidir se dava um soco na cara de Kikyou, puxava seu cabelo ou arrancava aquele maldito piercing do seu umbigo.

Inuyasha a olha como se pedisse desculpas e entrega o ursinho a Kikyou.

- Pode deixar K-chan! – Fala Kouga abraçando-a – Eu consigo um para você!

- Ah... Obrigada Kouga! – Responde Kagome sem entusiasmo.

No resto do dia, Kouga devia ter gasto todo o seu dinheiro tentando pegar um bichinho para Kagome. Depois de cinco tentativas frustradas,a garota desiste de esperar em pé e vai sentar. Kouga era observado por Inuyasha que se segurava para não rir. Kikyou estava sentada no colo do namorado. Miroku e Sango se divertiam em praticamente todos os brinquedos. No fim do dia, quando estavam indo embora Kouga desiste e compra um sapinho de pelúcia para Kagome.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOO

De volta ao campus, o grupo de amigos se dirige para os dormitórios, pois já havia escurecido.

- Hey Inu, posso falar com você antes de entrarmos? – Pede Miroku.

- Hmm, claro! – Responde Inuyasha – Tchau gente, até amanhã – Se despede, ignorando uma Kikyou emburrada.

Os dois vão até a praça.

- Então, o que você quer? – Pergunta o hanyou impaciente.

- Ei, não precisa ser grosso, eu só estou preocupado com você!

- Preocupado pelo que Miroku? – Indaga Inuyasha com descrença.

- Vai se fazer de durão? Então ta, vou falar tudo de uma vez. Você ta apaixonado pela Kagome né? – Diz Miroku com um sorriso maroto, surpreendendo Inuyasha.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. E você não me engana ok? – Fala Miroku convencido.

- Da onde você tirou isso? Quer dizer, como você sabe disso? AH, quer dizer... O QUE? – Pergunta o hanyou incrédulo e confuso pela situação e pelo que ele mesmo falava e sentia.

- Hmm, quem sabe por que você jogou bebida no Kouga na festa quando ele ficou com a Kagome, teve um ataque quando descobriu que ele ia ficar no nosso quarto e começou a gritar que ele ficou com ela. Ah! E hoje no cinema você derramou "sem querer" refrigerante nele. Ficava emburrado toda vez que ele abraçava ela, competia com ele em todos os jogos. E principalmente, evita a Kikyou como diabo foge da cruz, sendo que vocês eram BEM unidos!

- Eu... Hmm... Acho que...

- AH, e não venha negar ok. Vocês sempre foram super amigos, mas você acabou achando outros "interesses" esse ano, nos deixando um pouco... Ah, completamente de lado, admita! Mas sempre que vocês estão juntos, você volta a ser o mesmo Inuyasha de antes ou até mais... "Feliz". Cara, você pode até não ter percebido ainda, ou percebeu, mas não quer admitir. A questão é que... Você ama a Kagome! – Conclui Miroku com um sorriso sábio, e se vira, voltando ao dormitório deixando Inuyasha sozinho, com as palavras do amigo ecoando em sua cabeça.

"Você ama a Kagome"

- É Miroku, eu a amo! – Murmura o hanyou para si mesmo.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

No outro dia, na hora do almoço, o refeitório estava lotado. Kagome estava sentada numa mesa com Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha (que, poderíamos acrescentar, estava quieto demais, ou mal humorado). Kagome devorava um prato gigante de batata frita, até que...

- NOOOOOSSA! Você sabe quantas calorias tem isso ai? – Fala a voz agonizante de Kikyou.

Antes que Kagome pudesse lançar um olhar mortal para a garota, uma voz pergunta friamente:

- Alguém te perguntou?

Era surpreendente. Aliás, surpreendentemente bom demais. O dono da voz era Inuyasha.

- O que? – Pergunta Kikyou, pensando não ter ouvido bem.

- Você ouviu bem.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não enten... – Começa Kikyou meio constrangida.

- Quer que eu repita? – Corta Inuyasha friamente.

- Inuzin...

- Aah! Faça-me o favor! Pare de me chamar assim! INUZINHO! QUE TIPO DE APELIDO É ESSE?

- Mas Inuzinho eu...

- PARA! SUA VOZ! ELA TA ME IRRITANDO!

- Mas eu...

- CHEGA!

O refeitório todo estava em silêncio e de olhos arregalados observando a briga.

- Mas Inuzinh... Quer dizer, Inuyasha... O que eu fiz?

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ QUER SABER MESMO? POIS BEM! DESDE QUE COMEÇAMOS A SAIR É INUZINHO ISSO... INUZINHO AQUILO! EU PRECISO RESPIRAR! VOCE ESTÁ INSUPORTAVEL KIKYOU!

- Ah! Eu? – Kikyou tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sua maquiagem estava borrada, porém, ela chorava pela humilhação que sofria, não por Inuyasha. – Inuyasha... Olha meu amor, me desculpe, se te magoei! Nunca foi minha intenção, eu amo você e...

- AH KIKYOU! ME POUPE! ESSAS DESCULPAS DECORADAS NÃO VÃO AJUDAR!

- AH, QUER SABER A VERDADE ENTÃO INUYASHA? DESDE QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU A ANDAR COM ESSA VADIAZINHA DA KAGOME...

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA...

Kagome começa a corar, mas mesmo assim não consegue tirar os olhos da briga.

- EU FALO O QUE EU QUISER! ESSA VADIAZINHA! A CULPA É TODA DELA! VOCÊ PASSA MAIS TEMPO COM ELA DO QUE COMIGO! – Kikyou chorava de raiva, olhando para os lados, esperando apoio, ou pelo menos tentando descobrir se as pessoas a sua volta estavam pensando que ela era a culpada.

- CHEGA! ESSE SEU PAPO É RIDICULO! EU QUASE NUNCA FICAVA SOZINHO COM A KAGOME! ALIÁS, COM NENHUM AMIGO! VOCÊ ERA COMO... COMO UM CHICLETE! NÃO DESGRUDAVA! E SABE POR QUE ESTÁ INVENTANDO ESSAS DESCULPINHAS FURADAS? POR QUE VOCÊ SABE! VOCÊ SABE QUE NO FUNDO A ÚNICA COISA QUE IMPORTA PARA VOCÊ É A SUA IMAGEM! É O QUE PENSARÃO DE VOCÊ! E QUER SABER? SUA IMAGEN JÁ ESTÁ LÁ EM BAIXO!

Kikyou agora estava vermelha de raiva.

- AÉ? E VOCÊ? NÃO SE PREOCUPA COM A SUA IMAGEM? ADMITA INUYASHA! VOCÊ NÃO É MELHOR QUE EU!

- EU... EU... Ah, quer saber? – Fala Inuyasha, baixando a voz – Para falar a verdade, eu fui assim. Eu estava ridiculamente cego! Eu não enxergava os amigos de verdade que eu tinha! Mas por sorte, eles ainda me amavam, e com ajuda deles eu pude enxergar o que você era!

- BEM! – Diz Kikyou, desesperada por argumentos – POIS SE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM A SUA IMAGEM, COM O QUE PENSAM DE VOCÊ, VOU FALAR UMA COISA QUE ESTÁ PRESA AQUI! VOCÊ... VOCÊ BEIJA MAL!

Todos se olham. Inuyasha a encara com uma gota na cabeça.

- Quer saber Kikyou? Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Acabou. A-CA-BOU!

- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DANDO UM FORA?

- Se eu beijo tão mal, que diferença faz?

Kikyou olha incrédula para ele.

- POIS QUE SEJA! MAS ESCUTE INUYASHA! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR, ESTÁ OUVINDO? VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ME HUMILHAR ASSIM!

Mas o hanyou já estava saindo do refeitório.

- Você não devia ir atrás dele? – Cochicha Sango para a amiga.

- Eu... Eu vou lá! – Fala Kagome meio perturbada.

Ao chegar ao jardim do campus, Kagome vê Inuyasha sentado em baixo de uma árvore com o olhar perdido.

- Inuyasha? – Chama ela ao se aproximar, assustando o hanyou.

- Kagome? O que você...

- O que eu to fazendo aqui? Eu vim ver como o meu amigo Panaca está depois de acabar surpreendentemente aos berros com a namorada – Diz a garota divertida lembrando-se da briga e da cara da Kikyou.

- E então, o que foi aquilo tudo? E, aliás, obrigada por me defender! – Kagome sorri, mas logo fica com a expressão séria, pois estava preocupada com o amigo.

- Aquilo tudo foi apenas um desabafo! Não aguentava mais aquele clima de frescuras e frufrus – Responde Inuyasha com cara de indignação.

- E agora?

- Sem popularidade! Sem namorada! É, parece que saiu um peso enorme das minhas costas – Responde sorrindo.

- Hahahaha, até que enfim percebeu o idiota que você tinha virado.

- Ei! – Exclama divertido.

- Não, mas sério, você estava insuportável! Ainda bem que voltou ao normal! Achei que tivesse perdido o meu melhor amigo por um tempo indeterminado. – Desabafa Kagome, fazendo Inuyasha corar.

"Amigo! Só isso?" Pensa ele.

- É mas... Sabe, apesar de eu ter virado um idiota sem cérebro você continuou comigo... Quer dizer, continuou sendo minha amiga apesar de eu ter te magoado! – Fala Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome – Eu acho que... – Agora com a mão no rosto da garota, ele a olhava com intensidade – Eu não seria nada sem você! – Termina o hanyou acabando com o espaço entre eles e colando seus lábios aos dela, iniciando um beijo apaixonado. No início o beijo foi correspondido, pois mesmo confusa Kagome sentia o mesmo que ele. Apesar de aquele momento estar sendo algo que nenhum dos dois já mais provará antes, algo a fez parar.

- Inuyasha... não! – Interrompe Kagome o empurrando.

- Mas... – Tenta argumentar, porém a garota já estava se levantando para ir embora – Espera! – Pede Inuyasha a segurando pelo braço.

- A gente não pode! Você... Você tem a Kikyou e eu o Kouga. Não podemos fazer isso com eles e...

- Kagome, para! Eu acabei com a Kikyou. Por você! Eu...Eu amo você... Eu...

- PARA INUYASHA! CHEGA! Você gosta DELA! Você está falando isso apenas porque está triste pelo rompimento, mas logo vocês se acertam! – Fala Kagome com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Não fale coisas de que possa se arrepender ou que possam magoar alguém depois Inuyasha! – E assim, a garota sai correndo, deixando o hanyou para trás.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO

**Bem, ameeeeeeei escrever esse capítulo! Bem feito pra certas pessoas que foram humilhadas no refeitório! E como existe gente retardada nesse mundo. Se eu fosse a Kagome já perdoava o Inu direto e ficava com ele. Mas como eu não sou ela, me contento em escrever essa fic.**

**E agora vou responder os comentários que alegram minha simples vidinha...**

**AdamuNaruto - Bem, depois desse capítulo nem tem muito o que dizer né? ksoaksaopspoa**

**Beeeeijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine – Ameeeeeeeeeeeei seu comentário! **

**É tão bom ver alguém se empolgando tanto com uma coisa que eu escrevi *---------***

**E quer saber? To pensando seriamente na tua opinião de história trágica ;x**

**Skoakopsaposkaopkosakospa**

**Continue dando opiniões! **

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! **

**Beijo ;***


	8. Intrigas

**Oi galerinha!**

**Desculpe a demora! Essa foi uma semana de provas, recuperações e essas coisas chatas que somos obrigadas a fazer.**

**Aqui tem mais um capítulo, espero que curtam!**

**P.S. Inuyasha ainda não me pertence.**

Capítulo 8 – Intrigas

O restante da segunda-feira passou monotonamente chato (se é que se pode falar isso O.O ). Kagome e Inuyasha não se falaram mais. A terça-feira também foi assim. Poderíamos dizer que o resto da semana foi assim também, porém...

Kagome entra na sala de aula, usando calça jeans e a blusa branca da escola, com seu all star roxo e os cabelos soltos. Ela fitava o chão, mas isso não a impediu de observar várias pessoas cochichando e apontando para ela. Durante toda a aula foi a mesma coisa. Na saída Sango se aproxima da amiga, com uma cara preocupada.

- Esta tudo bem Kagome? – Pergunta Sango nervosa.

- Bem, você sabe... Acho que sim. Mas poderia me dizer por que todos estão falando de mim?

- Ah! Você ainda não sabe? – Murmura Sango tristemente.

- Não sei o que?

- Vem aqui. É melhor que saiba por mim.

Curiosa, Kagome deixa Sango levá-la até o dormitório em silêncio. Ela só observava a amiga ligar o computador e abrir um vídeo que se chamava: "A santa e o cafajeste mostram suas verdadeiras caras!". Kagome estava tentando entender o que isso tinha a ver com ela, até que o vídeo se inicia, com um pequeno texto:

_"Como todos sabem, Inuyasha Taisho terminou seu namoro perfeito e duradouro com a bela Kikyou, deixando-a em choque e extremamente triste. Porém, o que nem todos sabem era da aposta que tinha por trás disso. Sim! Inuyasha Taisho apostou com metade do time de futebol que conseguiria pegar nossa queria Kagome Higurashi no mesmo dia em que terminasse escandalosamente com Kikyou. Vocês acham que ele conseguiu? Bem, a resposta para essa pergunta está neste vídeo!"_

Kagome já estava chorando, quando o vídeo começa a rodar, mostrando o beijo dela e de Inuyasha na praça.

- Não! – Murmura a garota.

"_Pois é! Parabéns Inuyasha! Você conseguiu! Pegou mais uma! Ou será que ela era assim tão fácil? Fica a pergunta!"_

E o vídeo termina.

Kagome estava chorando muito. Sango vendo a amiga naquele estado a abraça tentando consolá-la.

- Amiga – Começa Sango – Você sabe que...

- NÃO! – Explode Kagome – Só tem uma pessoa que eu preciso ver agora! – e sai batendo a porta.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOO

No dormitório dos garotos, batidas violentas na porta acordam Inuyasha de um "cochilo". Ao se levantar sonolento abre a porta e se depara com Kagome de cabeça baixa.

- Oi Baixinha! E aí, sentiu saudades? – Indaga o hanyou animado, pois não falava com a amiga há quase uma semana. Porém, o que ele não esperava é o que veio a seguir. Kagome levanta a cabeça e surpreende Inuyasha com um tapa tão forte no rosto, que o fez se assustar com tamanha força que Kagome nunca demonstrara.

- Mas o que...? – Confuso com o ato da garota, Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Foi então que finalmente viu os olhos inchados de Kagome e o rosto marcado por lágrimas, que insistiam em cair.

- Kagome? O que...

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? – Grita a garota, deixando-o ainda mais confuso – POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO? LOGO COMIGO? VOCÊ ACABOU DE ME PROVAR QUE É TUDO O QUE FALAM E EU SEMPRE DEFENDI! UM IDIOTA QUE NÃO SE PODE CONFIAR! – gritava a garota chorando.

- Kagome, do que você esta falando? Eu não fiz nada, eu não... – tentava se explicar, mas novamente é cortado.

- NADA? VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE NÃO FEZ NADA? EU JÁ SEI DE TUDO INUYASHA! JÁ SEI QUE FICAR COMIGO ERA PARTE DE UMA APOSTA IDIOTA QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM OS CARAS DO FUTEBOL!

- APOSTA? MAS NÃO TEVE APOSTA NENHUMA KAGOME! EU TE BEIJEI PORQUE GOSTO DE VOCÊ E...

- CHEGA! EU NÃO QUE OUVIR MAIS MENTIRAS! SUAS DESCULPAS NÃO VALEM MAIS EM NADA – enxugando as lágrimas, a garota tenta se acalmar respirando fundo – Eu achei que você tivesse voltado a ser o Inuyasha que eu amava! Mas eu estava errada! Talvez ele nunca tenha existido – fala Kagome praticamente sussurrando.

- Kagome... – o hanyou já desesperado tentava se explicar, mas ela não deixava.

- Você agora pertence a esse mundo de idiotas! VAI Inuyasha, seja feliz! – fala debochada, surpreendendo o hanyou, por nunca tê-la visto agir assim – Mas esqueça que eu existo! – termina Kagome caminhando até a porta, mas para antes de sair e vira novamente com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto:

- Pelo menos espero que o prêmio da aposta valha a pena! – e assim, sai do quarto deixando Inuyasha perturbado e sem reação.

OOOOOOOOOOooooo oooooooooOOOOOO 

Quase ao pôr-do-sol, Kouga andava pelo campus a procura de Kagome. Já havia a procurado no quarto, na sorveteria, na biblioteca, entre outros lugares e não havia encontrado nem o rastro da garota.

Ao passar pela praça, vê uma sombra em baixo de uma árvore, e se aproxima.

- Kagome? – chama preocupado.

- Kouga? – se assusta, pois estava distraída em seus pensamentos.

- Poxa, estou de procurando a tarde toda. Você está bem? – pergunta ele se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Essa é uma pergunta irônica? Afinal, você também já deve ter visto o vídeo! – fala sarcástica, surpreendendo Kouga.

- É já vi sim! E queria, ou melhor, preciso falar com você Kagome eu... – começa cauteloso.

- Quer acabar comigo. É, eu já sei!

- Não é isso K-chan, eu só quero te contar uma coisa. Apenas escute. – pede Kouga calmo, contrariando Kagome que não esperava que ele fosse tão carinhoso com ela depois do que havia feito.

- Eu já devia ter falado isso, mas queria muito esquecer, só que acabei enganando a mim mesmo – começa o garoto – Na primeira vez que nos falamos, você perguntou por que eu vim estudar aqui, mas eu acabei não te explicando, não é?

- É sim, mas eu não quis insistir!

- Pois é! A verdade é que na escola que eu estudava, eu tinha uma namorada – fala meio constrangido – eu a amava demais, faria tudo por ela, mas... Parece que ela não sentia o mesmo por mim! – diz Kouga tristemente, mas é reconfortado por Kagome que segura sua mão o incentivando a continuar – Ela me traiu! Eu descobri por acaso! Fiquei muito mal com tudo! Ela andava atrás de mim para tentar se explicar, mas eu não queria ouvir. Até que eu não aguentei mais e pedi transferência pra cá! E acredite, foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz! E então conheci você! – diz o garoto com um sorriso, mas logo volta a ficar sério – Eu a princípio achei que tinha me apaixonado, mas... Agora vejo que foi apenas por você me lembrar da Ayame! E eu percebi que ainda á amo! Desculpe K-chan, mas se eu continuar com isso vou estar nos enganando. Espero que me entenda, eu...

- Não se desculpe Kouga, quem deveria estar se desculpando aqui sou eu. Eu não deveria ter beijado o Inuyasha. Eu não podia ter feito isso com você! Me desculpe – Fala Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você gosta dele não é K-chan? – pergunta cauteloso, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

Em resposta, Kagome volta a chorar, sendo abraçada por Kouga, que tenta reconfortá-la.

Depois de passarem um tempo abraçados, Kagome se acalma e eles voltam a se encarar.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa? – pede Kouga.

- Claro! Manda! – diz a garota sorrindo.

- Vamos esquecer isso tudo! Vamos ser amigos como antes! Eu gosto muito da nossa amizade K-chan, não gostaria de perdê-la!

- Eu também não – diz Kagome sorrindo e estende a mão – Amigos? Não importa o que aconteça?

- Amigos! E concordo com todos os termos. – responde Kouga divertido, apertando a mão de Kagome que ria da situação, puxando o garoto para um abraço.

**OOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOO**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Por favor, continuem mandando! Amo quando vocês deixam suas opiniões!**

**Mil beijos ;***

**Respondendo...**

**AdamuNaruto – Awn! *-* Obrigada! Ah, eu também nunca consigo pegar aqueles malditos ursinhos, mas um dia eu vou ter um Inu pra pegar pra mim! Ah tri :B **

**Beijo;***

**Ayame Gawaine – Também to amando o Kouga! Ele realmente ta muito fofo! *-***

**Uuh! Inu descomprometido! Adoooooro!**

**Sim! Amei seu comentário mesmo.**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

**Beijo ;***

**Lory Higurashi**** - Pois é, essa Kagome é complicada, mas se coloca no lugar dela! Ele fez ela sofrer e do nada vem dizer que a ama! Imagina a confusão!**

**Aaah! Que bom que você está gostando! É tão inspirador saber que estão lendo minha fic! **

**Beiijo ;***

**midory-chan – Ah, pelo visto compartilhamos o mesmo sentimento pela Kikyou! :B**

**Que bom que está gostando e desculpe mais uma vez pela demora!**

**Beijo ;***


	9. Por Incrivel que Pareça, Mais Surpresas

**Oiee pessoal!**

**Eu tava desanimando com a falta de reviews! Sem elas eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não! Mas fiquei super feliz quando vi que tinha uma nova leitora!**

**Bem, como todos já estão cansados de saber, Inuyasha ainda não me pertence, o que não me impede de sair com ele por aí.**

**E vamos ao capítulo...**

**Capítulo 9 – Por incrível que pareça, mais surpresas**

De noite, Miroku e Kouga estavam saindo das aulas de reforço de física. Nenhum dos dois havia visto Inuyasha.

- O Inuyasha pensa que é quem? – Pergunta Miroku, iniciando a conversa. Kouga já havia lhe contado sobre o término com Kagome.

- Eu também estou tentando entender. Ele faz burrada, mata a aula e ainda deixa a Kagome chorando o dia inteiro.

- O QUE?

- Sim, ela ficou mal o dia inteiro né!

- AH! MAS AGORA QUE O INUYASHA VAI VER SÓ! ELE SE METEU COM A PESSOA ERRADA!

Porém, uma voz corta os gritos de Miroku:

- Sr. Houremin! (eu seei, nome tosto, mas eu não tinha nenhum outro na cabeça :B)

Kouga ao se virar vê o professor de física.

- Sim? – Pergunta surpreso.

- O senhor poderia vir a minha sala?

- Pode ir Kouga. Eu resolvo tudo com o Inuyasha.

- Mas você está muito alterado! Miroku, você tem cert...

- SENHOR HOUREMIN! VOCÊ ESTÁ OUVINDO?

- Tudo bem Miroku, mas pega leve! Chego o mais rápido que puder – Cochicha Kouga.

- HOUREMIN! QUER UMA DETENÇÃO?

- Já estou indo professor.

E Kouga entra na sala do professor, enquanto Miroku vai em direção aos dormitórios, pensando no que doeria mais em Inuyasha: um soco na cara ou no meio do estômago.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

"Droga!" Pensa Miroku na frente da porta do dormitório "Onde eu coloquei a chave?".

Desistindo de procurar, o garoto resolve bater na porta, afinal, Inuyasha deveria estar ali, e eles acertariam as contas.

TOK TOK (onomatopéia hiper tosca)

Inuyasha, ao ouvir as batidas, levanta da cama cansado. "Quem é que deve estar batendo na porta a essa hora? Só pode ser o Miroku, que perdeu mais uma vez a chave".

Porém, ao abrir a porta é empurrado por alguém, caindo direto na cama, sentindo uma dor no ombro.

- Mas que diabos...

- IDIOTA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A KAGOME?

Inuyasha enfim consegue distinguir quem era: MIROKU.

- Miroku, você está maluc...

Mas não consegue terminar de falar, pois é acertado com um soco no lado direito do rosto. Miroku, que não estava costumado com o malhado e forte hanyou, é surpreendido por um golpe que o imobiliza completamente.

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA AGORA SE NÃO EU...

- CALMA! Eu te solto se você parar de me socar e me dizer o porquê de estar fazendo isso!

- MAS EU...

Inuyasha vendo que o amigo não ia colaborar o aperta mais.

- Ta bem! – Fala o garoto derrotado e quase que imediatamente solto das "garras" de Inuyasha.

- Agora você pode, por favor, me contar por que resolveu me soquear? – Pergunta o hanyou.

- É a Kagome cara! Por que você fez aquilo com ela? Você sabe que ela é como uma irmã pra mim! Somos amigos há tanto tempo! Você também a conhece há anos! Por que quer vê-la sofrer? O que vai ganhar com isso?

- Do que você esta falando? – Indaga Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Do vídeo! Óbvio!

- Você realmente acha que eu fiz aquilo?

Miroku para por um momento, apenas observando Inuyasha. Ele estava péssimo. Tinha até olheiras! Parecia que não tinha dormido há dias ou que chorara o dia inteiro.

- Caramba! Olha pra você! Você está horrível! (Fala sério, como se fosse possível ¬¬ :x)

Inuyasha desvia os olhos do amigo.

- Mas então... Se não foi você que fez o vídeo, quem foi que...

- KIKYOU! Aquela maluca! – Diz o hanyou com desprezo – Como pude ser tão cego? Tão ridículo! Tão...

- Idiota, mesquinho, trouxa, retardado... É eu também não sei.

Inuyasha volta a ficar em silêncio.

- Olha cara – Fala Miroku, pensando que talvez pudesse ter sido exagerado – Se você quer sab...

- Não adianta! – Corta Inuyasha – A única pessoa que importava não quer mais saber de mim! A Kagome não liga mais! Minha vida está um lixo! –Acrescenta se jogando na cama.

- Mas como você tem tanta certeza?

Então Inuyasha narra para o amigo toda a cena com Kagome mais cedo.

- Caramba! Mas o pior não foi isso! A dor maior foi ver a expressão dela! Ver o quanto eu tinha a feito sofrer! Foi pior que ter levado 100 tapas na cara. – Diz Inuyasha tristemente.

Miroku estava abrindo a boca para consolar o amigo, quando os dois ouvem o barulho da chave na porta.

- Droga! É o Kouga! – Fala Inuyasha, fuzilando Miroku com os olhos, já que ele que convidara o garoto para ser colega de quarto – Vou fingir que estou dormindo. – Acrescenta ele, pensando que seria mil vezes melhor namorar a Kikyou novamente do que dar a Kouga o "gostinho" de vê-lo naquele estado. Bem, na verdade Inuyasha ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que preferia.

E assim, o assunto se encerra, junto com esse dia super agitado.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

Durante toda a semana e a outra, Kagome ignora Inuyasha. Porem, o hanyou sempre tentava conversar com ela...

"- Bom dia K-chan! – Fala Miroku.

- Oi Kagome! – Fala Inuyasha

- Olá Miroku! – Diz Kagome com um sorriso, passando reto por Inuyasha"

"- Hey K-chan! Ontem eu assisti aquele programa...

- Sango, você me chamou? – Fala a garota correndo em direção a amiga e deixando Inuyasha falando sozinho."

Depois de tantos cortes, o hanyou resolve parar de tentar conversar com Kagome, já que não obtinha resultados.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

- VOCÊ VAI SIM! – Eram os gritos que ecoavam pelo dormitório das garotas.

- Sango! Eu não vou e ponto! E pare de gritar! Está atrapalhando todas as garotas.

-Mas Kagome, você não sai há dias! Eu consigo ouvir seu corpo chamando, implorando por uma festa!

- HAHA! Pois deixe ele reclamar. E o que eu vou fazer nessa festa? Segurar vela para você e o Miroku? Ah, não obrigada, prefiro ficar aqui dormindo. E, aliás, já tenho compromisso.

- E posso saber que compromisso é esse?

- Bem, eu...

- Ah! Pare de inventar Kagome! O que Kouga vai fazer lá sozinho? Você é ou não amiga dele?

- Você está apelando Sango! Chantagem emocional! E, além disso, ele arranja uma garota a qualq...

- Por favor, K-chan! – Fala Sango, com os olinhos brilhando.

- Está bem! Mas se eu quiser voltar mais cedo, você não recl...

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBA! *-* Vem, vamos nos arrumar juntas! – Diz Sango animada, puxando Kagome que sorria docemente pela felicidade da amiga.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

Uma hora depois, duas garotas deslumbrantes saem do dormitório.

Ao entrarem no salão de festas, onde a música estava alta e contagiante, com muitas pessoas dançando, atraem olharem de muitos garotos que estavam por perto, incluindo Miroku e Inuyasha que babavam por elas.

Kagome vestia uma calça jeans preta bem justa, um corpete vermelho com babados na vertical, scarpin também vermelho, cabelos soltos com a franja para o lado e uma maquiagem forte em preto.

Já Sango, usava um vestido balonê dourado e scarpin preto. Nos cabelos tinha cachos e usava uma maquiagem também em preto.

- Acho que acertamos na roupa! Uau! – Sussurra Sango para a amiga, ao perceber os olhares.

- Que seja! Eu preferia estar deitada, abraçada no Ted, comendo chocolate e vendo um filme beeeeem deprimente!

- Ah, cala a boca Kagome, coloca um sorriso no rosto e vamos lá! – Diz Sango já irritada com a depressão da amiga, puxando-a para onde tinha visto Miroku.

Apesar de deprimida com o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas, Kagome não pode deixar de sentir seu coração acelerar quando viu Inuyasha encostado no balcão, ao lado de Miroku, que sorria para Sango.

Inuyasha vestia uma camiseta colada branca por baixo e uma camisa também branca, larga meio aberta por cima, com uma corrente prata no pescoço, calça jeans azul marinho e tênis branco.

Já Miroku vestia uma camiseta vermelha larga com um desenho de dragão em verde na lateral, uma calça jeans preta e tênis vermelho.

- Nossa! Vocês estão lindas demais! – Exclama Miroku ao ver Sango e Kagome se aproximando.

- É... lindas! – Murmura Inuyasha olhando para Kagome, que fica vermelha e desvia o olhar.

- Obrigada, vocês estão lindos também. Né K-chan? – Fala Sango animada, mas um pouco constrangida.

- É... Claro... Ah, olha o Kouga! Preciso falar com ele! Tchau, boa festa para vocês! – Diz Kagome, mal com o clima que rodava entre ela e Inuyasha.

Ela se afasta em direção a pista de dança, onde havia visto Kouga, deixando os amigos confusos.

- Kagome! Socorro! – Exclama Kouga se aproximando da amiga.

- O que foi? – Pergunta preocupada.

- ELA TA AQUI! – Diz apavorado.

- Quem?

- ELA!

- Meu Deus! QUEM?

- A Ayame! – Choraminga Kouga surpreendendo Kagome.

**OOOOOooooooooOOOOOOO**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Mandem reviews! ^^**

**Respondendo as reviews das pessoas que eu adoro e que fazem meu dia mais feliz com seus comentários...**

**AdamuNaruto - Pois é, um dia todos teremos alguém para pegar ursinhos para nós. Mesmo que eles comprem um e finjam que pegaram nas maquininhas. soaskoapksoakopsakpo  
Bem, estou louca pra saber o que achou desse capítulo que acabei de postar. De nada, o prazer é meu. Ah tri :B Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi – Aaah! Adoooro leitora nova! *-* Ah, todo mundo tem seu momento de histeria. Que bom que está gostando! É tão bom saber disso! Realmente, a primeira fic vai rapidinho. To muito curiosa pra saber o que achou desse capítulo! Sabe como é, sempre pode deixar sugestões/críticas e todo aquele blábláblá. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beeeijo ;***

**SasukeLiscano – Aah! Que bom que tem um garoto gostando da nossa fic! *-* Ah tri :B Obrigada! Que bom que você ta gostando mesmo! E é isso aí! Abaixo a Kikyvadia! Beeijo ;***


	10. Festa 2

**Oi gente!**

**Primeiro de tudo, muuuuito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio! Amo de mais as reviews de vocês!**

**O Inu não me pertence.**

**Ainda.**

**E mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e não me matem.**

**Capítulo 10 - Festa**

- Mas como? – pergunta Kagome surpresa – Você tem certeza?

- SIM! Ela passou a pouco por mim, mas por um milagre, graças a Deus não me viu!

- Mas como ela pode estar aqui se nem estuda no campus?

- Eu também não...

- KOUGA? – chama uma voz que infelizmente Kouga reconheceu, sendo de Ayame – Quanto tempo! – diz radiante.

- Pois é – fala incomodado.

- Nossa você sumiu! Eu te procurei um tempão para podermos conversar – diz baixando a cabeça – mas você tinha sumido e...

- É, eu precisava me afastar. Então me transferi pra cá. Aliás, o que você faz aqui?

- Ah, eu me transferi também! – fala encabulada – Quando soube que você tinha vindo pra cá!

- Mas o que...

- Kouga – chama Kagome – Acho melhor eu...

- NÃO! Fica aqui! – suplica Kouga com cara de desesperado, segurando a amiga pela mão, o que não passou despercebido pela garota ruiva que os observava curiosa.

- Quem é essa Kouga? – pergunta Ayame visivelmente enciumada, estudando Kagome de cima a baixo.

- Hm, oi! Eu sou Kagome – se apresenta constrangida, mas com um sorriso simpático, que não foi bem recebido pela ruiva – Kouga, posso falar rapidinho com você?

- CLARO! Até mas Ayame. – e assim os dois saem, deixando a garota "enfezada" para trás.

- MEU DEUS! Você me salvou! Te devo a minha vida K-chan – exclama Kouga depois de se afastar da ex-namorada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, olha, eu acho que você não deveria fugir dela! – diz Kagome sorrindo.

- Como não? Você sabe o que ela me fez! – fala o garoto tristemente.

- Mas você ainda gosta dela. E, aliás, eu acho que ela também ainda gosta de você! Viu como ela me olhou? – pergunta assustada, mas logo volta a sorrir – Ah qual é Kouga? A garota se transferiu para cá por você! Você deveria conversar com ela! Sei lá né... As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser! – diz a garota lhe dando uma piscadinha e o puxando para dançar.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Do outro lado do salão, Inuyasha bebia sua quinta garrafa de Ice, enquanto observava Kikyou se agarrando com um garoto loiro.

"Que ridícula!" Pensava o hanyou, enquanto desviava o olhar, parando "acidentalmente" em Kagome, que dançava animadamente com Kouga.

"Meu Deus! Como ela consegue gostar desse babaca? Ele é mais ridículo que a Kikyou! Kagome... Porque você não termina com esse lobo fedido e vem ficar aqui comigo?" Pensava Inuyasha, ficando meio bêbado (ou completamente u.u).

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOO

- Ai! Cansei! – diz Kagome para Kouga.

- Nem me fale! Acho que vou ali na rua tomar um ar! – fala Kouga, se dirigindo a porta.

- E eu vou ao banheiro! – acrescenta a garota, indo ao banheiro, sem deixar de notar Sango e Miroku, no maior amasso.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kouga caminhava pelo jardim que tinha ao lado do salão. Observando o céu, até que uma silhueta, juntamente com uma "fungada" lhe chama a atenção.

Kouga chega mais perto, porém para bruscamente. Na sua frente, sentada em um banco, chorava uma garota que vestia uma saia preta de tafetá com uma blusa branca. Mas o que realmente a tornava diferente de todas as outras era seu cabelo ruivo.

- A... Ayame? – Indaga Kouga para a garota.

E menina ergue a cabeça, mostrando os olhos vermelhos e a maquiagem borrada.

- K... Kouga? – pergunta assustada tentando limpar as lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – diz preocupado, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Cl... Claro! Quer dizer... Eu... AH, qual é! Não, não estou bem. NADA bem! – exclama Ayame, fazendo Kouga sorrir de canto com sua confusa resposta.

- O que aconteceu Ayame? – pergunta preocupado – Te fizeram alguma coisa? Por que se fizeram eu...

- Sim Kouga! Fizeram! Você fez! Você me esqueceu! – fala voltando a chorar.

- Eu fiz você sofrer? HAHAHA, e você? Você me traiu, e eu te amava, e você simplesmente me trai...

- Eu não te trai! Você não me deixou explicar! Não foi culpa minha, eu te amava! AINDA TE AMO! – diz desesperada.

- E como você explica o que eu vi? Você estava beijando o meu melhor amigo! Como posso acreditar em você?

- Ah, meu Deus! Kouga, ele me agarrou quando viu que você estava chegando. – Murmura Ayame derrotada, o que chocou Kouga, que viu o sofrimento nas palavras dela.

- Mas por que...? Como...? Porque você não me contou? Porque ele... – Confuso e surpreso ele tentava obter respostas que rodavam em sua cabeça, mas Ayame o interrompe.

- Desde que agente começou a namorar, ele começou a me perseguir. Ele me ameaçava, dizendo que ia lhe falar que eu estava te traindo! Eu não aceitava as chantagens, até que ele me agarrou aquele dia, e então você chegou. Eu tentei te contar a verdade, mas você não me ouvia. Meu Deus, porque você foi embora? Eu sofri tanto procurando por você! – Dizia Ayame o olhando tristemente.

- Por que você não me disse que ele andava atrás de você? – Sussurra Kouga.

- Medo que você não acreditasse em mim!

- Ayame, me perdoa! – implora Kouga segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Claro que perdôo, mas... Você pelo que vi já achou alguém especial! Acho que posso ir embora agora. Aqui não é um bom lugar pra mim e... – Mas é interrompida quando Kouga a beija.

- Cala a boca Ayame! Eu amo você! – diz o garoto sorrindo, e volta a beijá-la.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Inuyasha saia do salão, completamente bêbado. Tropeçando pelo menos sete vezes. Caminhava cambaleando até o jardim, e enxerga dois vultos se beijando.

"Miroku e Sango... Seus danadinhos! Foram pro matinho" Pensava Inuyasha.

Porém, conforme ia se aproximando, distingue os vultos.

"Caralho! É o Kouga! Filho da mãe, ta pegando a Kagome e uma ruiva!" E, sem conseguir se conter, solta uma gargalhada debochada. Ele não entendia porque estava rindo, mas era muito engraçado.

Depois de conseguir parar de rir, sai caminhando (ou cambaleando :B) em direção ao salão.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kagome estava saindo do banheiro, quando vê Kikyou e uma amiga indo na sua direção (ao banheiro).

"Droga! Não quero me encontrar com ela!" Pensava Kagome.

Como nenhuma das garotas a haviam visto ainda, resolveu se "esconder" em uma das cabines do banheiro, pois tudo o que não queria era encontrar com Kikyou e ter que ouvi-la falar bobagens.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Mas e aí? O que aconteceu no final? – Kagome ouviu a voz irritante de Kikyou, perguntando para a amiga.

- Ah, bem na real não deu em nada, ele não tinha camisinha. – Fala a garota decepcionada.

- Ah... Odeio quando isso acontece.

- É, mas e você e o Inuyasha?

- Nem me lembre daquele babaca. Eu até tentei, mas ele não quis nada, mas eu já te cont...

- NÃÃO! Eu to falando do vídeo que você fez!

- Ah! Bem, foi genial não? Agora a ridícula da Kagome pensa que ele é um babaca! E sabe como é... Tem vários garotos querendo me consolar!

- HAHAHAHAHA!

E as duas saem rindo do banheiro.

"Então, foi tudo mentira?" (finalmente né amiga ¬¬ \o/) Pensa Kagome "Preciso falar com o Inuyasha".

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kagome encontra Inuyasha na porta do salão.

- Inuyasha! Preciso conversar com você! Olha mil desculpas por não ter acredit...

- KaGOme! – Fala Inuyasha abraçando-a.

- Inuyasha! É sério eu quer...

- Kagooooomeziiiinha!

- Inuyasha! Eu... Inuyasha! Vocês está bêbado?

- Claro que nãão! Eu nem bebi! – Fala Inuyasha tropeçando nas palavras.

- Ah! Sério? Bem amanhã quando você estiver lúcido agente conversa. Agora vem! Você não pode ficar jogado por aí...

- Ai, ai Kagome! Você é tão inocente! Merece uma dança! VAMOS DANÇAR? – Fala o hanyou puxando-a e tentando manter-se em pé.

- Do que você esta falando? Ai! Vou procurar o Miroku, quem sabe...

- O CANALHA!

- O que?

- O SEU NAMORADINHOINHOINHO!

- Que?

- O cachorro! O au au! O que te segue!

- Você ta falando do Kouga? Por que eu e ele não temos mais nad...

Inuyasha ficou com raiva de repente vendo Kagome supostamente defender o "namorado".

- CHIFRUUUUUDA!

- O que?

- A ruiva... o cachorro! CHIFRUUUUUDA! TROXAA! Perdeu!

- Inuyasha! Para com isso! – Fala Kagome suplicante – Kouga e eu não temos mais nada! Não fale mal dele!

- E a chifruda defende o canalha! Ai, ai Kagome... Pobre Kagome, sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho pena de você!

- Do que você esta falando? – Diz Kagome, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Coitadinhainhainha! Tão inocente! Mas eu vou te contar! Lembra quando você me esnobou? Me virou a cara? Me deu um FORA?

Kagome já estava chorando, tinha desistido de conter as lágrimas.

- VOCÊ, KAGOME! VOCE! Quis me trocar por aquele idiota daquele cachorro! Acrescenta Inuyasha – E agora está sem ninguém! Ele te trocou! É nisso que dá! Você quis ficar com todos! Agora ninguém quer ficar com voc...!

Inuyasha parou de falar bruscamente, pois Kagome lhe acerta um tapa na cara.

- Eu tenho pena de você Inuyasha. – Fala Kagome enquanto saía da festa, indo para o dormitório, com os olhos vermelhos e a maquiagem borrada.

E na porta do salão fica Inuyasha, totalmente bêbado, rindo de Kagome e do tapa que havia levado, sem entender nada.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Em meio a essa noite cheia de confusão, um casal conversava em um canto afastado de tudo.

- HAHAHAHA! Essa foi boa! Até parece! – Fala Sango animada.

Porém Miroku não respondeu, fica apenas a observando.

- Miroku? – Chama Sango – O... que foi? – acrescenta constrangida pela maneira como ele a olhava.

- Você... você é linda. - Diz ele meio hipnotizado.

Sango começa a corar, mas não sabe o que falar.

- Miroku eu...

- Não, não fale nada! – Fala ele saindo do seu "transe" – Apenas escute! Eu pensei em mil coisas pra falar agora... Mas nenhuma é boa o bastante!

- Miroku, o que você est... – Começa Sango confusa.

- Pare! Apenas ouça! Como eu disse, não achei palavras para dizer o que quero dizer, mas vou dizer mesmo que não consiga expressa nem metade do que quero. Você não sabe, não tem nem noção do poder que tem sobre mim. O seu sorriso me deixa feliz, se você está triste também fico triste. Quando estou com você tudo fica bem! É por este e mais outros mil motivos que eu te pergunto: Quer namorar comigo?

**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOO**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem mandando reviews...**

**Respondendo...**

**Lu Higurashi - Ela até pode ser burra, mas ele tbm não acerta uma né? Ainda mais depois dessa festa! E é óbvio que a Kikyou tem que se ferrar! ****Ta bem, já to escrevendo os próximos caps! *-* Beijo ;***

**Aiko Toshio**** – Que bom que está gostando! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar *-* ;***

**AdamuNaruto – Concordo! Ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito! *-* E sobre as reviews : pois é, até porque eu mesma não tinha conta antes e lia fics sem poder deixar comentário, mas é sempre bom saber que alguém ta lendo *-* Obrigada pelo apoio! *-* Espero que goste do cap! Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine - Pois é, a Ayame apareceu, e sim, quem vive de passado é museu! Mas depois desse capítulo, ficou bem claro que o Kouga deixou o passado de lado. Aaaaw, eu amei a declaração dele! *-* E quanto ao Inu e a Kag... Nem comento. Beijos ;***


	11. Ressaca

**Oi gente!**

**Que comentários inspiradores! *-* Amo vocês mesmo! *-***

**Inuzinho ainda não é meu, mas continua lindo.**

**Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem...**

**Capítulo 11 – Ressaca**

- ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDEM! – Grita Miroku jogando almofadas em Inuyasha e Kouga que ainda dormiam. – Ei seus preguiçosos, já são 15h e vocês ainda estão dormindo!

- Cara! Você é um mala! – Murmura Kouga se sentando na cama e se espreguiçando.

- Nada que você fale hoje vai estragar meu bom humor. – Diz sorrindo.

Nisso Inuyasha já havia se sentado na cama também, mas a dor de cabeça era insuportável e ainda tinha as tonturas que não o deixavam lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite passada.

- Nossa! Nunca mais tomo um porre! – Murmura o hanyou com a mão na cabeça e se encostando na parede.

- Mas e aí? Como foi a noite de vocês? – Pergunta Miroku depois de se recuperar das gargalhadas que soltou ao ver a cena hilária de Inuyasha quase caindo da cama.

- Nossa! Foi perfeita! – Exclama Kouga.

- Perfeita é? – Pergunta Miroku com um sorriso malicioso – Conta aí!

- A Kagome me ajudou a me entender com a minha ex que apareceu aqui. Ela disse que se transferiu... Por mim! Nossa, devo minha vida a K-chan! – Ri Kouga ao assumir a dívida que tinha com Kagome por ter o ajudado.

- Cara, então vocês...

- O QUE? – Grita Inuyasha interrompendo Miroku.

- "O que" o que Inuyasha? Algum problema? – Pergunta Kouga desconfiado.

- Mas... Mas você e a Kagome não estavam namorando? Eu vi vocês na festa juntos! E depois você na rua com... PUTA MERDA! – Exclama Inuyasha apavorado, se jogando na cama de novo e enfiando a cara no travesseiro, enquanto vagas lembranças do que havia falado para Kagome vinham a sua mente. "Pelo que ela queria se desculpar? Ah cara, eu sou um idiota!"

- Eii, ninguém vai perguntar da MINHA noite? – Pergunta Miroku como se não quisesse nada.

- Hahaha! E a SUA noite Miroku, como foi? – Indaga Kouga ao amigo, mas a reação de Inuyasha ainda o incomodava. Decidiu que após a confissão de Miroku, iria descobrir o que aconteceu.

- EU PEDI A SANGO EM NAMORO! –Exclama Miroku sorridente.

- E o que ela disse? – Quis saber Kouga, feliz pelo amigo.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

- EU TO NAMORAAAAAAAAAAAAANDO! COM O MIROKU! – Gritava Sango pulando em cima de Kagome que ainda dormia (ou tentava :B).

- Que bom amiga! Parabéns! – Diz a garota se sentando e abraçando a amiga. Porém, seu sorriso não durou muito, e Sango percebeu.

- Aii, K-chan, o que foi? – Pergunta preocupada.

- Ah amiga, ele fez de novo! – Responde Kagome deitando novamente no colo de Sango, começando a chorar.

- Ele quem? O Inuyasha?

- É!

- O que aquele cachorro (literalmente u.u) fez? – Pergunta Sango já alterada.

- Foi assim: Depois que eu saí de perto de vocês fui falar com o Kouga e ele me disse que a ex dele tava lá. Aí acabou que eu os ajudei a se acertarem! Quando eu fui ao banheiro ouvi a Kikyou dizendo que tinha feito aquele maldito vídeo. O Inuyasha tinha falado a verdade! E eu até tinha batido nele! – Kagome solta um soluço – Eu fui atrás dele pra me desculpar, mas quando o encontrei, ele estava bêbado... Acredita? – Fala incrédula – Mas então piorou... Ele começou a me chamar de chifruda e mais um monte de coisas! Falou que o Kouga tava me traindo. Eu tentei dizer que terminei com o Kouga, mas ele não deixou! Ele só me ofendeu, então eu dei um tapa na cara dele pra fazê-lo calar a boca e fui embora! – Soluça – Aii Sango, por que todo mundo se acerta com quem gosta e eu não? – Murmura Kagome.

Sango, que não havia falado nada até agora, se corroia de raiva. "Ah, esse hanyou vai se ver comigo!" Pensava enquanto tentava consolar Kagome.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

- SEU IDIOTA! – Grita Kouga, se segurando para não dar um soco na cara do hanyou, após ouvir o relato dela sobre a noite. Ou as partes que ele lembrava né. ( Haha :B)

- Você realmente disse isso? - Pergunta Miroku pasmo – Você praticamente chamou ela de vadia! – Acrescenta com raiva.

Inuyasha fica fitando o chão tristemente.

- A única coisa que você pode fazer é pedir desculpas pra ela – Diz Kouga sério.

- E eu vou lá agora! – Fala Inuyasha decidido.

- NEEEM PENSE NISSO! – Diz Miroku, forçando-o a se sentar – Olha pra você! Vai matar a Kagome do coração!

Inuyasha se olha no espelho e se assusta. Estava péssimo.

- É, pensando bem, depois eu falo com ela.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

Após algumas horas, já recuperada parcialmente, Kagome e Sango conversavam ainda deitadas. Porém, são interrompidas por batidas na porta.

- Quem será? – Pergunta Kagome surpresa, pois não esperavam ninguém. Levanta-se e vai abrir a porta.

- K-CHAAAAAAAN! – Grita Miroku entrando e a abraçando – Perdão pelo amigo retardado que a gente foi arrumar! – Nem precisou se explicar para Kagome saber que se tratava de Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem Miroku. – Murmura tristemente, mas logo é puxada para longe de Miroku e sendo abraçada por Kouga.

- Ai K-chan, sinto tanto! Quando fiquei sabendo queria matar aquele cara de cachorro e...

- Kouga esquece isso – Pede se afastando do abraço e olhando para os amigos com gratidão – Esqueçam, já passou! Mas então, o que vieram fazer aqui? – Pergunta sorrindo.

Com um olhar cúmplice entre os dois, Miroku mostra uma caixinha de DVD e Kouga um saquinho de pipoca.

- Viemos tirar a K-chan da fossa! – Fala Kouga sorrindo.

- E ver a minha namorada! – Completa Miroku sorrindo bobamente pra Sango, que cora imediatamente, fazendo Kouga e Kagome sorrirem.

E então os quatro amigos se sentaram no chão e começaram a assistir ao filme que Miroku levara. Estava na metade, quando a pipoca acaba. Depois de muita discussão do tipo:

- Você vai fazer!

- Mas eu trouxe a pipoca!

- E eu o DVD!

- Eu ainda to incapacitada! Preciso de descanso emocional e físico!

E blábláblá...

Sango acaba cedendo e sai, indo em direção ao refeitório fazer mais pipoca, já que nenhum deles ao menos se mexeu.

- Sango? – Chama uma voz conhecida, antes que a garota entrasse no refeitório.

- O que você quer Inuyasha? – Pergunta fria.

- A Kagome... Ela... Como ela ta? – Pergunta constrangido baixando os olhos. Conhecia o temperamento da amiga. Ela deveria estar querendo matá-lo, mas precisava saber de Kagome.

- Hahahaha! Como se você realmente se importasse! Afinal, depois do que você falou pra ela...! – Diz fria, voltando a entrar no refeitório. Porém, Inuyasha vai atrás dela.

- Sango! Tente ver pelo meu lado! Eu tinha bebido muito e não sabia que a Kagome e o Kouga tinham terminado! Então o vi com a Ayame e... Ah, eu sou um idiota! – Fala Inuyasha derrotado.

- Pelo menos você assume. E quer saber? A culpa é toda sua! Você era um bom amigo, mas agora eu já nem sei!

Inuyasha apenas baixa a cabeça. Era verdade! A culpa era dele.

- Você ao menos sabe o que ela queria falar com você ontem a noite? Antes dos... acontecimentos?

- Não, eu... não deixei ela falar... – Murmura arrependido.

- Seu grande idiota. Ela ia pedir desculpas por ter te acusado de ter feito o vídeo. Ela descobriu a verdade.

Estático, Inuyasha apenas encara Sango.

- Então ela sabe? Digo... que não fui eu? – Sussurra.

- Além de idiota é burro! – Exclama Sango batendo na própria testa – O que a Kagome viu em você? Eu realmente não entendo como ela pode gostar de alguém tão... – Mas é interrompida de seus devaneios por Inuyasha.

- Ela gosta de MIM? – Pergunta com os olhos brilhantes, o que surpreende Sango.

- Gostava! Depois do que aconteceu ontem... Eu não sei. – Diz a garota, pegando a pipoca já pronta e saindo do refeitório.

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo **

**Oi de novo gente!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Ah! Comecei uma fic nova! Calma, não abandonarei essa aqui! Aliás, está quase finalizada! *-* Mas, se vocês quiserem ler a outra e deixar suas opiniões eu agradeceria muito! O nome é "Acampamento". Tosco. Eu sei. Mas, estava sem ideias para o nome.**

**Continuem deixando reviews! Obrigada por lerem! *-***

**Dados os recados, respondo as reviews:**

**Aiko Toshio: Obrigada! *-* Também acho :B Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijo ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Sempre lindo né? *-*Ah, eu acredito que um dia todas nós iremos encontrar alguém para fazer uma declaração assim o/ De nada *-* Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine**: **Siim! Ele é fofo demais! *-* E o Miroku realmente foi romântico. Só falta o Inu agora. Garotos. Vai entender. Ah tri :B Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Finalmente ela se tocou mesmo. E o Inu bêbado pegou pesado. O que a bebida faz com a gente... skaokospakpoapksoap**

**Mas ele continua lindo! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijo ;* **


	12. Ironia do destino

**Oie pessoal!**

**Eu estou super, mega, ultra, muito feliz mesmo! Chego a dar pulinhos de alegria. **

**Ameeei as reviews! *-***

**Ah! Esse capítulo é dedicado a SasukeLiscano. Obrigada por ler a fic! *-***

**Mas, apesar de toda essa felicidade tenho uma péssima notícia: O Inu não me pertence ainda.**

**Haha. **

**Mais um capítulo...**

Capítulo 12 – Ironia do destino ou Consertando burradas by: Inuyasha (Segundo a Lu Higurashi)

Passou-se uma semana, onde Sango e Miroku só namoravam, Kouga e Ayame também. Kagome e Inuyasha mal se falavam. Na real por parte da garota, pois o hanyou, sempre tentava puxar assunto.

Era quarta-feira, aula de biologia.

- Bom dia classe! Hoje nossa aula será curta, faremos um trabalho em duplas. Vocês devem entregar um escrito com introdução e conclusão e devem preparar uma apresentação para a turma. Ah! Eu irei separar as duplas!

- AAAAAAAAH! – Falam todos os alunos decepcionados.

- Sim, sim! E sem mais discussões! Quando eu falar, as duplas, por favor, venham até a minha mesa para pegar o assunto. Ann... Senhor Kouga e Senhorita Sango, por favor!

Os dois se olham e abrem um sorriso.

- Senhorita Ayame e Senhor Miroku

- Senhorita Kikyou e senhorita Kagura

E assim o professor separava as duplas, enquanto isso, duas mentes pensavam "loucamente":

"Inuyasha não, Inuyasha não..." – Era Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome, por favor, Kagome..." – Era Inuyasha.

- Senhor Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha não, Inuyasha não..."

"Kagome, Kagome..."

- e Senhorita Kagome.

"Droga!"

"Feito!"

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

Assim que o professor liberou os alunos, Kagome, com medo de que Inuyasha viesse falar com ela sobre o trabalho, arruma suas coisas o mais rápido possível, mas por "força do destino"...

- Kagome? – Chama uma voz infelizmente conhecida.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Cumprimenta Kagome com um sorriso forçado, o que não afetou nem um pouco o grande sorriso do hanyou.

- E aí? Quando podemos nos encontrar para fazer o trabalho? – Pergunta ele, animado.

- Hm, sei lá... Acho que...Pode ser lá no meu dormitório? Mais tarde? – Fala receosa.

- Claro! – Concorda imediatamente – Ah K-chan, a gente podia fazer como antes! Fazer o trabalho comendo brigadeiro direto da panela e... – Dizia Inuyasha super animado com a programação que bolava, mas é interrompido por Kagome.

- Inuyasha... Por favor, não força a barra! – Pede receosa, baixando o rosto, e fazendo com que o sorriso do hanyou se apagasse.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio incômodo, Kagome decide quebrá-lo:

- Eu... Hm... A gente se fala depois então! Tchau! – Diz por fim, saindo rapidamente da sala, deixando Inuyasha para trás. (To ficando com peninha dele! :B)

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

Mais tarde, Inuyasha chegava no dormitório das garotas, onde combinara de fazer o trabalho com Kagome.

Diferente do encontro de trabalho descontraído e divertido que ele esperava, a tarde foi tensa. Kagome mal olhava para ele, e muito menos ria das piadas idiotas que ele fazia para descontrair o clima. E toda a vez que ele tentava afastar o assunto do conteúdo do trabalho, ela o trazia de volta, ainda mais concentrada.

Já com tudo pronto, Kagome guardava "distraidamente" seus materiais, e Inuyasha a encarava receoso, Mas uma coisa havia decidido: Falaria com ela, ou talvez não tivesse mais coragem nem oportunidade como aquela.

- Kagome? – Chama, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta – K-chan, por favor, dá pra parar de me ignorar? – Pede ao se levantar e ficar de frente para ela, chamando sua atenção.

- O que você quer Inuyasha? – Pergunta fria, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Isso o encomodou.

- Eu quero que você me perdoe baixinha! Nossa, eu estava completamente fora de mim quando te falei tudo aquilo! Eu nunca falaria nada para lhe magoar! Ah, cara, eu sou um idiota. – Inuyasha fita o chão por alguns segundos. Em seguida ergue a cabeça e olha para Kagome – Me perdoa! – Pede desesperado.

- E você acha que pedir desculpa muda alguma coisa? – Praticamente grita Kagome, com lágrimas já se formando nos olhos – VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA INUYASHA! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE TER DITO TUDO AQUILO! AINDA MAIS... Ainda mais quando wu ia lhe pedir desculpas por na ter acreditado em você sobre o vídeo! – Diz se acalmando e voltando a fitar o chão.

- Kagome... Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse...

- Vai embora Inuyasha! Me deixa sozinha... por favor! – Murmura.

- Não! Não posso! Não agora! Você precisa me ouvir! – Fala em um tom decidido, fazendo Kagome o encarar – Eu bebi, ok? Mas bebi porque não agüentava mais te ver com aquele cara! Ainda mais depois de você ter me dado um fora por causa daquele maldito vídeo, que na verdade era uma mentira. – Fala o hayou – Então eu saí da festa e vi o Kouga com a Ayame e aí você apareceu e... E eu me lembrei que... eu me lembrei que você tinha me dado o fora aquele dia depois que eu terminei com a Kikyou por causa dele. E ele estava te traindo! Então não sei, acho que meu orgulho falou mais alto, e eu te disse tudo aquilo. – Inuyasha olha Kagome, que havia mudado de expressão. Ele não sabia se ela estava com mais raiva ou quase o perdoando, então resolve prosseguir – Eu fui um idiota, ok? Mesmo que tudo fosse verdade, eu não poderia descontar em você a raiva que eu estava sentindo. Muito menos na garota que eu descobri estar apaixonado!

Kagome sente o coração dar um pulo. A última frase que o hanyou acabara de pronunciar se mantinha presa na cabeça da garota. "... na garota que eu descobri estar apaixonado! Apaixonado?"

O hanyou a encarava, tentando ler em seus olhos o que ela pensava. Sem obter respostas, se aproxima dela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Kagome...

Por um momento ela se deixa levar. Porém, quando conseguia sentir os lábios quentes do hanyou quase colados aos dela, cai em si novamente e se afasta.

- Inuyasha! Pare!

- Você não confia mais em mim não é? – Pergunta com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Kagome não responde, ainda estava tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer.

- Tudo bem. – Continua o hanyou. – Sei que ainda não confia. Mas eu vou reconquistar tudo o que perdi. Pode apostar! – Ele dá um sorriso sincero, fazendo com que Kagome abra um pequenino sorriso nos lábios. – Mas, ainda podemos ser amigos não é? Você me perdoa?

De repente o sorriso de Kagome se expande.

- Claro Inuyasha.

Mal termina de falar, e é surpreendida por um abraço do hanyou. Era um abraço forte, que a fez se lembrar dos tempos em que Inuyasha era seu amigo e não existia Kikyou nem popularidade. Era um abraço sincero.

- Sua amizade é o bastante. – Sussurra no ouvido de Kagome. – Por enquanto!

Assim, solta Kagome e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha corada. A garota fecha a porta quando o hanyou se retira. Se senta na cama meio confusa. Pega o Teddy e fica pensando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"... na garota que eu descobri estar apaixonado! Apaixonado! Apaixonado! Apaixonado!"

**OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Continuem mandando essas reviews que me inspiram todo o dia. Ah tri.**

**Respondendo...**

**AdamuNaruto: Pois é, também já passei por isso, é tenso. E com certeza, o Inu ta sempre lindo, de olhinhos brilhando então... *-* É, ta acabando, vou tentar me inspirar no final, mas ta difícil. Alguma ideia? *-* Beijo ;***

**Flor do deserto: Oiie, sobre o fanfic, eu escrevi umas coisinhas que espero que te ajudem:**

**- ****Tu entra na tua conta, aí tu clica em "account" lá em cima. Pra editar teu perfil tu clica em "profile", que é uma das opções que tem em baixo de "account". Lá tu escreve o que tu quiser e depois clica em "Update profile" Outra das opções em baixo do "account" é "avatar", que é a que tu usa para colocar uma imagem. Tipo, tu clica em procurar e pega uma imagem que tu tenha salva no teu computador, aí tu clica em "save" e prontinho! *-***

**Qualquer outra pergunta só falar, que se eu puder ajudar, eu ajudo. :B skaoskoakosko**

**E nossa, obrigada *-* Fiquei muito feliz em saber desse detalhe de você conferir três vezes por dia se eu postei *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijo ;***

**Aiko Toshio: Ah, quem sabe agora ele se acerta? *-* Espero que goste do cap... Beijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Eu concordo! Mas a Kagome é complicada ¬¬**

**E ah, ela passou por um monte de coisa por causa dele. E ele um monte de coisa por causa dela. Eles deviam esquecer tudo e se acertar! Ksopaokpsakposkaposa :B **

**O trabalho de biologia serviu como uma luz no fim do túnel? Skoakospakopskaskoa**

**Aaaamo seus comentários! *-* Beeijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Pois é, mas o Kouga anda tão apaixonado, que nem se a Megan Fox passasse na frente dele ele ia notar. Sorte da Ayame. E sim! O Inuyasha e a Kagome realmente precisavam conversar! Eu tive essa ideia quando tava escrevendo, mas achei um jeito melhor para eles se resolverem. Espero que goste. skaoskopakosakposakpo Adoro seus comentários! Beijos ;***


	13. Festa do Pijama

**Oi gente! **

**Amei os comentários! *-***

**Continuem deixando reviews!**

**Inuzinho ainda não me pertence.**

**Mais um capítulo...**

**Capítulo 13 – Festa do Pijama**

- Aah! Finalmente sexta-feira! – Fala Kagome, saindo da sala de aula com Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Nem me fale! Mas então Miroku, o que vamos fazer hoje? Podemos ir ao cinema... – Diz Sango piscando.

- Ann... Bem, eu combinei com a Ayame hoje. A gente vai fazer o trabalho de biologia. – Responde o garoto.

- Vocês não fizeram isso ontem? – Fala Sango desconfiada.

- Sim, mas o trabalho é extenso! – Desculpa-se Miroku. – Além disso, podemos sair amanhã Sangozinha!

- Ah! Claro! – Reponde Sango irônica, mas de repente uma ideia lhe vem à cabeça – Quer dizer, ah... não vai dar amorzinho.

- Aé? E por quê? – Pergunta o garoto desconfiado.

- Combinei com o Kouga de fazer o trabalho de biol...

- O que? Você não fez isso ontem?

- É que o trabalho é extenso... – Responde a garota com a voz irônica, repetindo a frase dita pelo namorado momentos antes.

- Pff... – Murmura Miroku, saindo.

- VOCÊS ACREDITAM NISSO? – Pergunta Sango incrédula.

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas se olham e começam a rir.

- Se resolvam vocês! – Fala o hanyou.

Os três continuam caminhando em direção ao dormitório das garotas, até que Sango esbarra em Kouga.

- Ah! Estava procurando você! – Falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Aé?

- Sim!

- Por quê?

-Biologia!

Os dois continuam falando ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma nem um pouco sincronizada. Param um momento para rir e Sango pergunta:

- Me diz uma coisa Kouga, a Ayame...

- Ah! Nem me fale! E o Miroku...

- Nem me fale também!

E os dois saem resmungando até os bancos da praça, discutindo sabe-se lá se sobre os respectivos namorados ou o trabalho de biologia, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome rindo.

- Bem, restamos nós! – Fala Inuyasha.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Hmmm... Brigadeiro!

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoo

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Minha vez! – Grita Kagome enquanto se sentava ao lado de Inuyasha, com a panela de brigadeiro recém feito.

O hanyou para um momento, apenas sentindo o cheiro do doce. Em seguida arranca a panela da mão de Kagome e começa a devorar.

- Ei Inuyasha! – Fala Kagome com beicinho, mas de repente te uma ideia – Adivinhe quem eu sou... NOOSSA! VOCÊ VAI COMER TUDO ISSO? SABE QUANTAS CALORIAS TEM NISSO AÍ? – Acrescenta Kagome em uma voz aguda.

Inuyasha para por um momento, a olhando sério. Kagome começa a pensar que foi longe demais, porém, o hanyou solta uma gargalhada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Você imitou igual!

E Kagome se junta a ele na risada. Após alguns minutos de risos intensos, os dois se olham.

- Ai, ai, como consegui namorar essa garota?

- Pois é, nem eu sei.

Inuyasha suspira.

- Acho que acabei me perdendo. Afinal, quando eu namorava a Kikyou eu vivia em um mundo diferente, digamos assim. – Diz com um sorrisinho – Era o time de futebol, festas, popularidade excessiva!

- Idiotices! – Diz Kagome como quem não quer nada, começando a rir.

- É! Isso também. – Concorda também rindo. – Mas... Nunca vou me perdoar por ter me deixado levar e ter magoado meus amigos. Principalmente você. – Acrescenta tristemente, perdendo o sorriso do rosto.

- Ei, não fala isso! – Pede Kagome chegando mais perto dele e o abraçando – Você pode até ser o MAIOR idiota, retardado e panaca do mundo, mas eu sempre vou te perdoar.

"Por que eu te amo" - Pensa Kagome.

Inuyasha se solta do abraço e olha nos olhos de Kagome.

- Sabe, eu nunca consegui ter uma conversa assim com ninguém, a não ser você...

O hanyou começa a se aproximar do rosto de Kagome, que dessa vez não hesita, pois sabia o quanto queria aquilo. Seus lábios ansiavam pelo toque dos de Inuyasha. As suas respirações já se misturavam completamente...

- KAGOMEEEEE! VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA NO QUE O IDIOTA DO MIROKU FEZ AGOR... ih, desculpa aí! – Diz Sango, notando que havia acabado de estragar o clima entre o casal, que ficou parado, fitando o chão com os rostos vermelhos.

OOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

- Que pijama eu coloco? – Indaga Sango encarando desesperada uma pilha de pijamas em cima da cama. (Como ela tinha tantos pijamas? Também não sei :x)

- Tanto faz. – Diz Kagome entediada, já estava pronta há um tempo.

- Ai K-chan! Me ajuda!

- Ah! Já sei! Coloca aquele com estampas de patinhos! – Responde Kagome irônica.

- O que você tem, hein Kagome? – Pergunta Sango.

- Nada. Só acho que você não precisa levar horas para escolher um pijama em uma festa onde só terão garotas! Ah não ser que você seja lésbica!

- Credo Kagome, que humor! Você está assim por que eu estraguei seu beijo com o Inuyasha, não é?

- O que? – Kagome arregala os olhos e começa a corar – Lógico que não... eu e Inuyasha... Amigos e...

- Sei! Finjo que acredito!

Sango terminou de se arrumar rápida e furiosamente, depois que Kagome mencionou alguma coisa sobre o trabalho de biologia de Ayame e Miroku. Assim, as duas se dirigem para o dormitório de Kagura, para a festa do pijama, vestidas da seguinte forma: Kagome: shortinho curto azul com uma blusa larga branca de ombro caído, deixando aparecer a alça azul do sutiã. Sango: Camisola de alcinha preta e curta.

- Garotas! Que bom que vieram! – Exclama Kagura ao avistar as "amigas".

Ao entrarem, Sango e Kagome se surpreendem com a mudança do quarto. As camas foram empurradas para um canto sendo encostadas uma na outra, dando a impressão de uma cama de casal. Por cima tinha uma colcha grossa rosa estendida. Encostada na parede, se via uma mesa grande onde tinham muitas guloseimas do tipo: balas, marshmellows, chocolates, confetes, salgadinhos, morango no espetinho com calda de chocolate entre outras comidas. Mais no canto, havia também uma grande variedade de bebidas, para todos os gostos. No chão, havia um grande tapete felpudo cor de creme, que era rodeado por almofadas de todas as cores, tipos e tamanhos, onde a maior parte das garotas se encontrava ouvindo uma música animada que acabara de começar.

Apesar de o ambiente estar lindo e aconchegante o que se destacava era os tipos de pijamas. Kagura vestia um roupão de seda lilás. Kanna usava um short vermelho com uma blusa de alcinha preta com coraçõezinhos vermelhos. Ayame vestia uma camisola curtinha verde bem clarinha com pantufinhas combinando. Kikyou usava uma camisola vermelha bem curta e meio transparente. (Ah tri :B)

- Bem, agora que todas chegaram, podemos começar a festa! – Grita Kagura animada, aumentando o som – A primeira coisa, óbvio, vai ser "Verdade ou consequência""

Todas as garotas se sentam em círculo, em volta de uma garrafa.

- Eu giro! – Fala Kanna.

A garrafa gira e para: Kanna pergunta para Sango.

- Verdade ou consequência? – Pergunta animada.

- Verdade. – Responde Sango receosa.

- Qual a pior cantada que você já levou? *-*

Após uma pausa dramática de todas as garotas, Sango responde com uma gota na cabeça:

- Foi assim: " Você tem uma colher?" – "Não , por que?" – "Por que eu to te dando sopa!"

O silêncio incômodo continua, até que Kanna começa a rir.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Realmente é bem ruim!

O silêncio das outras garotas já estava ficando constrangedor.

- Ann... Eu giro! – Fala Ayame salvando o jogo.

A garrafa para: Kagura pergunta para Kikyou.

Depois de trocarem um sorrisinho cúmplice e malicioso, Kagura pergunta:

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Ai miga! Como se você não soubesse! Consequencia! – Responde Kikyou em sua voz fina. (de gralha ¬¬)

Kagura fica parada, apenas pensando.

- Bem – Fala ela – Não tem tanta graça apenas com garot...

- Heeey! – Fala uma voz grossa abrindo a porta do dormitório – A melhor parte da festa chegou!

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

**Aiko Toshio: Que bom que você gostou! *-* É, já tava na hora desses dois se acertarem, né? ;D Concordo. Que a panela de carro caia de um barranco e fique em pedacinhos! Ah tri :B Beeijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Aaah, tudo bem, tentarei fazer um bom final! Ele sempre ta lindo e tu tbm queria ser abraçada por ele. *-* E é óbvio que eu vou escrever mais fics com eles! Já tenho várias em mente *-* De nada ;D Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Nossa, que bom saber que você está gostando da minha fic! Olha só, tentei resumir, mas deu tudo isso:**

**Tu clica em "publish", lá em cima, do lado de "account". Aí clica em "guidelines". Aí tem os "termos" que tu tem que aceitar pra poder postar uma fic. Lá em baixo você clica em "yes, I have read and agreed...", que significa que tu aceitou os "termos". Aí sim você clica em "New Story", e em seguida em "select/change category". Lá tu escolhe se tua fic vai ser de anime ou de algum livro. Supondo que seja de Anime, tu clica em Anime/Manga e escolhe de qual anime é, por exemplo Inuyasha, então tu clica no nome do que tu quer. Depois clica em "continue".**

**Aonde diz "title" tu coloca o título da história (Bá, sério? ¬¬). No "summary" tu escreve o resumo/sinopse da fic. Em baixo tu seleciona a língua e depois o(s) gênero(s) (romance, humor,drama...). Depois coloca o status, in-progress = em progresso ou complete. (Ta, tu deve saber isso, é meio óbvio :B) Em baixo tu seleciona os personagens principais da tua fic (Kagome, Inu, Sesshy...). Depois tu seleciona o primeiro capítulo, que tu já teria que ter colocado no site, e a anta aqui esqueceu de dizer pra ti fazer isso primeiro.**

**Então tu sai daí e clica em "publish" e depois em "document manager (upload). Aí onde ta escrito "label", tu escreve o nome do capítulo, pra ti te achar depois. Em baixo ta escrito "file on computer" e do lado procurar. Tu clica em procurar e acha o arquivo aonde ta no teu PC e adiciona ele e clica em "submit document". Aí tu volta lá em "New Story" e faz tudo o que eu te disse lá em cima, e onde ta "documet" tu seleciona o capítulo e clica em "publish new story" e deu! Finalmente! Sakopsokpaopsakopsaposa **

**Aah! As vezes demora um pouquinho pra entrar no site. **

**Pra adicionar alguma fic aos favoritos, tu clica lá em "favorites", na mesma linha em que estão "account". Aí tu vê se quer add uma história ou um autor e clica ali. No espaço que tem pra digitar, tu escreve o nome do autor ou da história, acha ela e clica em "add". Aí está adicionada. **

**Acho que é isso, qualquer coisa que você não entenda e eu puder ajudar, estou a disposição. :D**

**Pode deixar que vou dar uma olhada, e a sua fic parece ser beeeem tri *-* Beeeijo ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Aaah, mas é que ele se encaixou direitinho! *-* Ah, obrigada! Dessa vez não deu pra usar seu título, não ia fechar com o capítulo. Soaksakposakoskopakopsa Aaah, a essa altura do campeonato vai ser difícil, mas eu tenho outras ideias de fics que ele vai sofre um pouquinho. Ksaposkpoaoskopsapsaop Ele fica mais fofo com ciúmes, não? Aaaaah siim, eu AMO crepúsculo. *-* Beeijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Droga! A escola até hoje não me ajudou em nada! SASKASPOAKOPSAOKP Brincadeira. Eu tbm achei super fofo quando escrevi *-* Sou bem modesta né? Beijos ;***

**lah 15: Oii, tudo sim e ctg? Que bom! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando *-* Beijos ;***


	14. Verdade ou Consequencia?

**Oi gente!**

**Estamos na reta final! Ah tri :B**

**Se vocês ainda não sabem, eu repito: Inuyasha não me pertence. Pelo menos é o que acham. ;x**

**Mais um capítulo...**

Capítulo 14 – Verdade ou Consequencia?

- Bem – Fala ela – Não tem tanta graça apenas com garot...

- Heeey! – Fala uma voz grossa abrindo a porta do dormitório – A melhor parte da festa chegou!

Nisso, seis garotos entram no quarto, bagunçando tudo e jogando almofadas nas garotas. O que causou várias gargalhadas de algumas e exclamações indignadas de outras.

Depois do momento "entrada triunfal", Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, Houjo e Bankotsu se sentam também na roda para jogar, mas não antes de arrancar suspiros da maioria (ta, fala sério, de todas) as garotas que estavam no quarto.

- Podemos jogar? – Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo sedutor.

- Sim! – Falam as garotas suspirando.

- Ta, vamos começar de novo! – Diz Ayame, porém é cortada por Kikyou.

- Não! É minha vez! E eu pedi consequencia... – Kikyou pisca para Kagura.

- É, eu ann... – Fala Kagura, fingindo não saber o que falar – Bem, Kikyou, você tem que dar um selinho no Inuyasha.

Inuyasha torce o nariz. Kikyou se levanta sedutoramente (ou pelo menos ela achava né) até ele. Se "ajoelha" do seu lado e lhe dá um selinho (que na opinião de Inuyasha demorou até demais).

- Nossa, estava com saudades! – Diz Kikyou piscando para ele.

Inuyasha não manifesta interesse e fica quieto. Kagome, que estava em silêncio até agora, explode internamente em ciúmes. "Que vadia! Pelo menos ele não retribuiu".

Depois de Kikyou se sentar, o jogo continua. Ayame gira a garrafa: Kikyou pergunta para Miroku.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você ta pegando a Ayame? – Pergunta com um sorrisinho inocente.

Sango por sua vez, quase teve um ataque, mas Kagome aperta sua mão, pedindo que ela se acalmasse. Do outro lado do quarto, Kouga também encarava Miroku furioso.

- Da onde você tirou isso? – Pergunta Miroku surpreso, já que Sango e Kouga o olhavam como se quisessem matá-lo.

- Ora! Todo mundo tem visto vocês dois praticamente grudados nos últimos dias e... – Começa a falar Kikyou, mas é interrompida por Miroku, que dá uma risadinha discreta.

- Não, não é verdade! A Ayame e eu somos apenas amigos. Afinal meu coração já tem dona! – Diz Miroku, lançando um sorrisinho a Sango, que fica corada e desvia o olhar.

- E o meu também! – Fala Ayame se levantando e sentando ao lado de Kouga, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Ok, então! – Diz Kikyou pouco convencida, girando a garrafa: Naraku pergunta para Kagome.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Verdade.

- Você ficaria comigo? – Pergunta sedutor.

Pausa dramática. Todos encaram Kagome, que fica cada vez mais vermelha, deixando Inuyasha emburrado.

- Hm.. Eu... Não. – Responde envergonhada.

- Quem sabe um dia minha lindinha! – Diz piscando para ela.

- FEH! Vamos continuar ou não? - Pergunta Inuyasha visivelmente irritado.

Ayame gira a garrafa: Miroku pergunta para Inuyasha.

- Verdade ou consequencia? – Diz sorrindo.

- Como se você não soubesse! Consequencia!

- Querido amigo Inuyasha! Eu quero que você... – Miroku para de falar e coloca o dedo no queixo, fazendo pose de pensativo – beije a Kagome!

O coração de Kagome dá um pulo e Inuyasha abre um sorriso instantaneamente.

- Ei! É só um selinho! – Diz Kikyou emburrada.

Para colocar em prática sua "consequencia", o hanyou se aproxima de Kagome, que tenta a todo o custo não encará-lo nos olhos, por medo de não conseguir voltar para a realidade depois. Ele se ajoelha em frente a garota e segura seu queixo, acariciando-lhe o rosto. Kagome estava com medo de que Inuyasha pudesse ouvir seu coração, de tão forte que ele batia.

- Calma baixinha! Não vai doer. – Sussurra Inuyasha divertido no ouvido dela. Em seguida, distribui beijinhos pelo pescoço da garota e vai subindo em direção a sua boca. Quando finalmente alcança a boca da garota, o hanyou se demora um pouco. Nenhum dos dois queria acabar com aquele momento. Porém, Inuyasha se afasta de Kagome com um sorriso no rosto. A garota não sabia como o coração dela podia bater tão rápido. Como Inuyasha conseguia fazer aquilo com ela?

Entre risadinhas, exclamações e gritinhos de indignação (da Kikyou :B), o hanyou caminha para seu lugar e senta, dando continuidade ao jogo. Ayame gira a garrafa: Kouga pergunta para Sango.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Hm, aah vai consequencia! – Fala Sango meio receosa.

- Sango, Sangozinha, minha amiguinha! – Cantarola Kouga, assustando a garota – Não queira me matar maaaaas... Tem Britney Spears aí Kagura? – Pergunta sorrindo.

- Tem! To indo pegar! – Responde Kagura se levantando e correndo até onde estavam os CD's.

- E você... – Continua Kouga, dessa vez olhando para Sango, que o encarava desafiadora – Vai dançar para o Miroku! Aaah! Claro que você vai ter que terminar dando alguns beijinhos no nosso amigo!

- Cara, já disse que eu te adoro? – Sussurra Miroku para Kouga, que solta uma gargalhada.

Então Kagura coloca a música.

- OVERPROTECTED PRA VOCÊ SANGO! – Grita Kagura animada.

- Então ta! Ta na chuva é pra se molhar! Vamos lá! – Dia Sango se levantando e ficando em pé, de frente para o namorado.

- "I need time (time)

Joy (Joy)

I need space (Love)

I need me

(Action!) – Sango, dublando as primeiras falas da música encarando sensualmente Miroku e começa a dançar.

Ela rebolava de acordo com a música, o que faz o queixo de Miroku cair.

- Isso é demais... Pro meu pobre coraçãozinho! – Exclama quando Sango rebola até o chão passando a mão pela extensão do corpo.

Já quase no final da música, ela se ajoelha perto do garoto com um sorriso "inocente" no rosto e vai se aproximando lentamente, passando o nariz suavemente da orelha ao pescoço de Miroku. Depois começa a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço, orelha, testa, nariz, queixo, bochecha, canto da boca e por fim na boca. Porém, diferente do que Miroku esperava, um beijo apaixonado, depois de toda aquela provocação, Sango apenas lhe dá um beijo estalado e se afasta assim que a música acaba.

- Só... Isso? – Pergunta estático.

- Ué! Era só isso a consequencia! Tava esperando o que? Um beijo apaixonado? – Pergunta Sango com um sorriso divertido.

- Cla... Claro que não... pss! – Diz Miroku desconcertado, fazendo com que todos caíssem na gargalhada.

Ayame gira a garrafa: Bankotsu pergunta para Houjo.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Consequencia! – Diz Houjo olhando para Kagome que não percebe. Porém, Inuyasha nota e não gosta nenhum um pouco daquilo.

- Hm, você vai ter que dar uma BOA tentativa de sedução na... KAGOME! – Declara sorrindo.

Kagome dá um pulo ao escutar seu nome.

- MAS O QU... – Começa Inuyasha indignado.

- CERTO! – Fala Houjo animado, nem ligando para o comentário do hanyou.

- Eu mereço – Sussurra Kagome para Sango, que segura um riso.

Houjo se aproxima de Kagome e pega sua mão, lhe lançando um olhar "sedutor" (pelo menos na opinião dele, ok? :B). A garota apenas lhe dá um sorrisinho amarelo, que logo se apaga, quando percebe as intenções do garoto.

Ele começa beijando a mão da garota. Até aí tudo bem, mas... Ele vai subindo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até seu ombro, que estava nu, devido a camiseta solta do pijama.

Kagome não parava de pensar em como seria melhor se Inuyasha a estivesse beijando.

"CALMA INUYASHA! É SÓ UM JOGO! É SÓ NÃO OLHAR E... NÃO, ELE NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO! MEU DEUS! ELE VAI!" – Pensava Inuyasha enquanto observava a cena em que Houjo continuava subindo e distribuindo beijos em Kagome. Quando o garoto ia alcançar o pescoço da garota...

- AAAH CARA! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE JOGO! – Praticamente grita Inuyasha, assustando todos que estavam na roda, principalmente Houjo, que finalmente tira o nariz do pescoço de Kagome, para o alívio do hanyou.

- Eu também não! – Diz Sango, olhando para Inuyasha e entendendo o porquê do "desespero" dele em acabar com o jogo naquele exato momento.

- Nem eu! – Diz Miroku rindo para o amigo.

- Nem eu! – Falam Kouga e Ayame juntos.

- Quem quer ver um filme? – Pergunta Kagome segurando o riso.

- Nossa! Como você é inteligente K-chan! Um filme! – Fala Inuyasha nervosamente.

- Ok então! Eu pego! "Olhos Famintos" né gente? – Diz Kagura animada.

- É claro, vamos! – Assim todos se levantam e se acomodam perto da TV, mas não antes de Houjo lançar um olhar mortal a Inuyasha que o ignora por completo, já que estava mais interessado em Kagome, que sussurra um "valeu" tímido para ele.

Já sentados na frente da TV, Kagura liga o filme. Estavam sentados na seguinte ordem: No chão, no meio das almofadas Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku. Na cama de "casal", Houjo, Kanna, Ayame e Kouga e nos puffs Kikyou, Naraku, Kagura e Bankotsu.

Já estava na metade do filme, onde o "monstro" pula em cima do ônibus onde se encontravam os mocinhos e lambe o vidro, mostrando que queria matá-los. Inconscientemente, Kagome pula no pescoço de Inuyasha que cora, mas a abraça, puxando-a mais para perto.

Estava no final do filme, mas quase ninguém prestava atenção. Kikyou havia desistido de tentar matar Kagome e Inuyasha com o olhar e agora desentupia, quer dizer, se agarrava, quer dizer, beijava Naraku. Kagura se sentia ridícula segurando vela e agarra Bankotsu. Ayame e Kouga trocavam sorrisos e beijos. Houjo olhava o filme entediado e Kanna tinha os olhos arregalados de medo. Sango e Miroku não paravam de se beijar. Inuyasha tentava prestar atenção no filme, mas Kagome estava tão perto que ele nem pensava direito. Kagome estava pensando no escândalo de Inuyasha em acabar com a brincadeira na hora em que Houjo a beijava. A garota não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a lembrança.

- Kagome, por que você está rindo, se estamos assistindo um filme de terror? – Pergunta Inuyasha divertido.

- Bem – Fala Kagome corando – Eu estava pensando...

- Posso saber em que?

Kagome pensa um pouco. Olha para os lados, ninguém prestava atenção neles. Pensa novamente. Olha para Inuyasha. Estava decidida. Ia contar a verdade, ia lhe dizer sobre o que sentia, afinal, a vida é fácil, a gente que dificulta e ele estava sendo um amor com ela. Por que esconder seus sentimentos?

- Quer saber mesmo?

- Sim! – Fala Inuyasha meio desconfiado.

- Então ta. Eu estava pensando na hora em que Houjo estava me beijando e...

- EEEEEI! Alguém aqui já tinha notado que o filme acabou? – Indaga Houjo entediado.

- Aah! Vamos fazer outra brincadeira! – Grita Kagura animada – Garotas para um lado e garotos para o outro!

- Kagome, você estava dizendo que...? – Pergunta o hanyou incrédulo.

- Ann... Bem, eu...

- KAGOME! GAROTAS AQUI!

Kagome sente seu braço sendo puxado por alguém que tinha unhas compridas.

- Depois você conversa com ele! – Fala Kagura.

"QUE?" Se perguntava Inuyasha mentalmente. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela gostou dos beijos daquele babaca! Ela estava feliz por causa dele?"

**OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOO**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Ah, obrigada, sempre que precisar de ajuda é só falar :D Ela estragou sim, mas ainda tem muito o que acontecer :B Que bom que está gostando da fic! *-* Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Adoooro festa do pijama! *-* Que bom que está gostando! Vou fazer o possível para postar logo os próximos capítulos! Beijos ;***

**lah15: Que bom *-* Não preciso dizer quem chegou, você já sabe agora. E aí, gostou? *-* beeeijo ;* **

**Aiko Toshio: Aah, mas ela merece ;x Acho que eu quero o mesmo que você :B Tbm acho que ta faltando, quem sabe o Inu tbm não acha isso? :x Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Oiie, tudo bem sim, e com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo! *-* Awwwn! Não sabe como é bom ouvir (ou ler) isso! :B *-* Obrigada! Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Foram TODOS eles *-* (Menos o Sesshy né! :x)**** Gostou? Eu ia adoraaaar se eles invadissem minha festa! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos ;***

**SasukeLiscano: Nossa! Obrigada! *-* Espero que se isso realmente acontecer você esteja lá pra mim poder te conhecer (ah tri :B KSOPAKOPSAPOSKPOAKAO) Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos e obrigada ;***


	15. Armário

**Oi gente!**

**Demorei um pouquinho mais pra postar esse capítulo! Desculpem-me! Mas aqui esta ele. **

**Acho que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic! ): Pois é, já está quase acabando!**

**Espero que curtam...**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 15 – Armário**

- Vocês conhecem as regras não é? – Perguntas Kagura, segurando duas caixinhas, uma azul e uma vermelha.

-Sim! – Respondem todos.

(Bem, vou explicar como é o jogo. Espero que entendam, se não to ferrada :B ksoakpsakop Duas filas, uma de meninas e outra de meninos. A caixa azul é dos garotos, a vermelha é das garotas. Dentro das caixas tem perguntas. Vamos pegar um exemplo: Sango e Miroku. É a vez dos garotos. Ele (Miroku) pega uma pergunta, por exemplo: "Qual sua comida preferida?" Então ele escreve a resposta em um outro papel. Aí ele lê a pergunta para Sango. Ela tem que adivinhar a resposta dele. Se ela acertar ganha um ponto, se errar tem que ir para o armário com o garoto (no caso, Miroku). A "equipe" que tiver mais pontos (a das garotas ou a dos garotos) poderá ter um "desejo" concedido pela outra equipe. Por exemplo, se as garotas ganharem, irão escolher alguma coisa para os garotos fazerem.)

- Mas todos concordam em incluir uma pequena coisa do tipo: O grupo que perder terá que ser escravo por um dia do parceiro ou parceira que foi para o armário? – Pergunta Kagura sorrindo maliciosa.

- Feito!

- Concordo!

- Ok!

Os primeiros das filas eram Kanna e Houjo. Os garotos começavam. Houjo tira a pergunta, faz uma careta e fica meio nervoso. Escreve a resposta em um caderno que tinha ao lado e lê a pergunta em voz alta para Kanna:

- Você... Você acha que eu sou hm... virgem?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Os garotos explodem em gargalhadas.

- Bem... – Começa Kanna, ficando vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos – Acho que sim.

- E então, qual é a sua resposta? – Pergunta Kikyou, se contendo para não rir.

- Bem, eu... N...Nã... – Começa a falar Houjo, ficando completamente vermelho.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mulherzinha! – Gritava Naraku.

- DEIXEM ELE RESPONDER! – Grita Kagura.

- Bem...

- Ta bem, todos já entendemos que Kanna acertou a resposta. – Fala Miroku, salvando o garoto.

- Um ponto para as garotas! – Grita Ayame, que era a próxima da fila. Ela lê a pergunta e ergue as sobrancelhas. Anota a resposta no caderninho, olha para Kouga (o par dela) e pergunta:

- Com que idade eu beijei pela primeira vez?

Kouga olha para ela.

- Ann... 14?

As garotas soltam risadinhas.

- Bem, na verdade foi com doze!

- ARMÁRIO! ARMÁRIO! ARMÁRIO!

Kouga segura a mão de Ayame, puxando-a para o armário com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Kagura aumenta o som enquanto o casal entra no armário apertado.

- Quer dizer que você achava que eu era mais inocente? – Pergunta Ayame, fingindo inocência.

- De você eu não duvido nada. – Fala Kouga, puxando Ayame para mais perto (Se é que era possível :B)

- Quer dizer então que você descobriu que sua namorada não é tão santa? – Indaga dando um selinho no namorado.

- Disso eu já sabia. – Fala o garoto dando outro selinho nela.

- E eu posso saber se meu namorado é inocente como eu?

- Bem, se eu dissesse que errei a pergunta de propósito, só para vir pro armário com você, você acreditaria? – Diz Kouga com um sorriso provocante.

- HAHA! Eu sabia!

- E como poderia ter tanta certeza? – Pergunta ele, se aproximando dos lábios de Ayame novamente.

- Por que você foi o primeiro garoto que eu beijei! – Responde ela, colando seus lábios nos de Kouga, que não consegue deixar de sorrir e logo retribuir o beijo.

Passou um tempinho até que Kagura indiscretamente abre a porta do armário, pegando Ayame e Kouga no flagra de um beijo, hm, intenso.

- WOOOW! – Gritam alguns.

Kouga sai do armário, abraçado em Ayame. Os dois estavam muito vermelhos.

O próximo casal era Sango e Miroku. Ele retira a pergunta e ergue as sobrancelhas ficando vermelho. Escreve a resposta no caderno e olha para Sango.

- Qual é hm... a cor da... er... minha cueca preferida?

- HAHA! Essa é fácil! Roxa, óbvio!

O silêncio reina no dormitório.

- Sango... Como você sabe disso? – Indaga Kagome, contendo um sorriso.

- Bem... eu... – Sango começa a ficar vermelha.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Nem precisa responder!

Kikyou e Naraku se aproximam. Kikyou olha a pergunta e mostra um sorriso pervertido. Anota sua resposta e olha Naraku sedutoramente.

- Bem, essa é fácil... Qual a cor da minha lingeriefavorita?

- Ah! Achei que era algo mais empolgante... – Fala Naraku entediado – É uma toda preta, com muita renda e muito brilho!

Os garotos começam a rir e Kagura, como que para ajudar a amiga fala:

-Minha vez!

Bankotsu se aproxima da caixinha, retira a pergunta, pensa na resposta e pergunta para Kagura:

- Qual o maior número de garotas que eu já peguei em uma noite?

- Você? Hm... Treze?

- Errado! – Diz Bankotsu encarando o armário com um sorriso malicioso – Foram umas vin...

Mas é interrompido por Kagura, que o agarra violentamente, o empurrando para o armário.

Só se ouvia barulhos vindos do armário (não sei o que eles estavam fazendo lá O.o). Como que para amenizar o clima, Kikyou aumenta o som. Como ninguém tinha coragem de abrir o armário, a festa começa.

- Ei k-chan! Eu e Miroku vamos dançar, você vem? – Pergunta Sango.

- Ah, claro! Mas antes vou ali comer alguma coisa *O*

- Ta bem – Responde a amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que é puxada por Miroku.

Kagome caminha distraidamente até a mesa, pensando por onde poderia começar. Por fim, resolve pegar um brigadeiro (u.u). Quando se vira para encarar os outros doces, se depara com alguém sentado no canto do quarto, o que era estranho, já que todos estavam dançando, exceto Kagura e Bankotsu. Ao se aproximar mais, reconhece Inuyasha sentado sozinho encarando o chão.

- O que? Inuyasha Taisho perdendo uma festa? – Fala a garota divertida se aproximando do amigo, colocando a mão na sua testa – Você só pode estar doente!

- Há Há Há! Muito engraçado Kagome! – Diz o hanyou afastando a mão da garota, mas continua a segurando.

- Então qual é o seu problema? – Pergunta Kagome ainda sorrindo, se sentando em um puf ao lado do garoto.

- Problema? Que problema? Não tem problema nenhum! Você que esta vendo coisa! Feh! – Resmunga Inuyasha, brincando com os dedos da amiga.

- Ah, tudo bem! Faz de conta que eu acredito!

Depois de um curto tempo de silêncio, onde o hanyou continuava entretido com a mão de Kagome, e a garota encarava os amigos que ainda dançavam...

- Kagome? – Chama Inuyasha inseguro.

- Oi?

- O que você... Você ia... Hmm...

- Fala de uma vez Inuyasha! – Pede a garota impaciente.

- Por que você estava rindo quando a gente estava vendo o filme? – Pergunta o hanyou nervosamente fazendo Kagome corar.

- Por que eu estava lembrando... Quando o Houjo estava me "beijando" e...

- Você estava rindo por que... Gostou? – Indaga Inuyasha demonstrando seu "pavor".

- NÃO! – Praticamente grita, ao ouvir a pergunta do hanyou. – Claro que não!

- Mas então porque você estava rindo? – Pergunta Inuyasha visivelmente aliviado.

- Por que eu... Estava me lembrando quando você interrompeu o jogo. – Fala tudo de uma vez só, abaixando o rosto corado rapidamente.

- Ah... Eu... Não estava mais aguentando ver aquilo! – Responde sorrindo timidamente.

- Preferia que tivesse sido você! – Fala a garota pensando alto, mas logo que se dá conta do que acabara de revelar, coloca a mão na boca e cora violentamente.

- O que? – Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo pela revelação e também pela reação de Kagome.

- Nada! Esquece, eu...

- Kagome, olha pra mim! – Pede carinhosamente, puxando a garota pelo queixo para que ela o olhasse. Assim que consegue ver seu rosto, percebe como ela estava vermelha e mordia o lábio inferior, um sinal claro de nervosismo. Isso só comprovou ainda mais para o hanyou que ele não tinha ouvido errado. Ela realmente o preferia.

Ainda sorrindo, Inuyasha acaricia o rosto de Kagome a sentindo estremecer e fechar os olhos. Acabando com o espaço entre eles, aproxima o rosto do dela dando um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, passando a roçar os lábios nos dela, quando finalmente decide acabar com toda aquela "tortura"...

- KAGOME, INUYASHA! Aonde vocês se enfiaram? – Grita Kagura, fazendo Kagome pular de susto e se afastar do hanyou corada.

- Aqui!

- Nossa, até que enfim achei vocês! Estavam se escondendo é? Não importa! VAMOS JOGAR! – Fala sorrindo e voltando para junto dos amigos.

- Vamos Inu! – Diz a garota ainda corada.

- Tudo bem, não estava fazendo nada de interessante mesmo! – Resmunga emburrado fazendo Kagome rir timidamente.

- Vamos continuar? – Pergunta Kagura já sentada na roda – Agora é a Kagome e o Inuyasha!

Depois de uma rápida troca de olhar com o hanyou, Kagome retira uma pergunta da caixinha, pensa um pouco e quando vai responder nota que o caderninho havia sumido.

- Não tem problema! Faça a pergunta para o Inuyasha em voz alta.

- Bem... A pergunta é... O quão longe você já foi com um garoto.

- Hm... Você? – Fala o hanyou, fingindo pensar muito – Bem, uns beijos... E acho que só.

- Está certo Kagome? – Pergunta Kanna.

- Bem... Na verdade... Não!

Inuyasha a encara incrédulo.

- ARMÁRIO! ARMÁRIO! ARMÁRIO!

E então os dois são empurrados para dentro do armário. O silêncio permanece por alguns segundos, ate o hanyou perguntar emburrado:

- Então, o quão longe você já foi?

- Hm, lembra do meu segundo namorado? A gente quase... Err... Você sabe... E tamb...

- FEH!

- Inuyasha, isso é ciúmes?

- O QUE? Eu... É só que eu achei que você não... Eu...

- HAHA! Até parece que você não foi bem mais longe com a Kikyou!

- Bem, eu e a Kikyou...

- Me poupe Inuyasha!

- Kagome, isso é ciúmes?

Ela lhe lança um olhar mortal, e de repente os dois começam a rir, afinal, era uma cena ridícula: os dois dentro de um armário apertado, discutindo.

- Nossa Inuyasha, é tão bom ter um amigo como você! – Fala Kagome irônica.

O hanyou permanece em silêncio, como se pensasse muito, em seguida fala:

- Sabe K-chan... Eu queria poder voltar no tempo, para poder consertar as coisas...

- Quem disse que você precisa voltar no tempo para isso acontecer? – Pergunta Kagome o olhando nos olhos.

- K-chan... O que você quer dizer com is... – Começa a falar Inuyasha esperançoso, porém, é interrompido por Kagome, que acaba com o pequeno espaço que existia entre seus lábios, o puxando para um beijo apaixonado que apesar da surpresa, é correspondido pelo hanyou. (ALELUUUUUUUIA *-*)

Após um tempinho os dois se separam para pegar ar, mas continuam com as testas juntas. Inuyasha acaricia o rosto de Kagome, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Se eu soubesse que era só dizer aquilo... – Fala o hanyou divertido.

- Ei! Seu bobão! – Fala Kagome lhe dando um tapa no ombro, fazendo beicinho.

- Você sabia que fica linda quando está brabinha? – Pergunta Inuyasha roçando seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Os dois voltam a se beijar carinhosamente, mas o beijo logo fica mais urgente. Quando eles achavam que estava tudo perfeito, Kagura abre a porta bruscamente e grita:

- ACABOU O TEMPO!

Inuyasha e Kagome, ainda abraçados, saem do armário sorrindo timidamente.

- HMMMMMMM...

- To sabendo...

- Kagome hein!

- Dalhe Inuyasha!

Kagome começa a ficar vermelha, e esconde o rosto na curva do pescoço do hanyou que sorri abertamente a puxando para mais perto.

- Certo, vamos continuar o jogo! – Diz Kikyou com raiva.

- O próximo casal é...

TOK TOK (onomatopéia mega tosca).

Mas antes de qualquer um ir abrir a porta, ela é quase arrancada, mostrando a silhueta gorda da mulher que cuidava dos dormitórios.

- CHEGA! DA PRA OUVIR VOCÊS LÁ DO OUTRO LADO! SÃO CINCO DA MANHÃ! – Ela dá uma pausa e respira fundo – Dez minutos para saírem daqui antes que eu chame o diretor.

E assim ela se retira.

- KAGURA! VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO TERIA PROBLEMA? - Grita Kikyou.

- Disse, mas...

- QUE DROGA!

- AAH! O QUE QUE É KIKYOU? ESTÁ BRABINHA?

- EEU?

- É! Pelo menos eu peguei alguém no armário!

- Pff! Pois eu não preciso de um armário para pegar alguém!

E ela se vira, agarrando Bankotsu.

- O QUE? – Grita Kagura incrédula.

E agarra Naraku pela cintura, grudando ele.

Todos encaravam os dois casais em silêncio e estado de choque. Quando a cena começa a esquentar, Kagome olha para os amigos e diz:

- Er... Vamos indo?

- Claro! – Fala Sango, que arrastava Miroku para fora.

Eles saem do dormitório de Kagura e Kikyou, e vão em direção ao de Kagome e Sango, parando na porta.

- Bem, é isso. – Fala Inuyasha, como que para quebrar o silêncio.

- O que achou da noite, hein Sango? – Pergunta Kagome. Porém, a amiga estava muito ocupada dando "Boa Noite" para o namorado, deixando Kagome sem jeito.

- Err... Boa noite Inuyasha.

- Boa noite K-chan! – Fala o garoto sorrindo, puxando Kagome para um beijo.

Depois, as duas garotas entram no quarto, mas não antes de ouvir os gritos da mulher gorda do dormitório.

- KIKYOU! KAGURA! MAS O QUE...?

Bem, nós realmente NUNCA vamos saber o que elas estavam fazendo lá... Mas podemos ter uma ideia ;x .

**OOOOooooooooooOOOOO**

**Obrigado pelas reviews! Continuem deixando! Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que você gostou tanto desse capítulo! (: **

**Aah! *-* Eu tbm adoraria ser a Kagome, mas não só nessa parte e sim em todas. :B**

**Beeijos ;***

**Aiko Toshio: Matem a Kagura e o Houjo [2] KOSAPSKOPAOPKSKOPSAOKP Ele até pode ser tapado, mas continua lindo *-* Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Bem, a mulher gorda que cuida dos dormitórios não deixou a festa continuar por mais caps ): Mas eu acho que já valeu a pena esse tempo, não? *-* E eeeeeeeeca, eu tbm não ia querer ser beijada pelo Houjo, prefiro o Inu *-* Que bom que gostou! Beeijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: É, ta acabando ): Mas vou fazer o possível pro final ser perfeito! *-* Espero que tenha gostado da brincadeira e do momento da Ká e do Inu no armário! Skoakopsaosakopsa Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Imagina eles na minha festa [2] skaospaokpsakopsaokp Ai, ai que sonho *-* Adoro o Inu com ciúmes. Já tem duas fics? Que tri! (: Eu respondo as reviews no outro cap que eu posto. Que bom que está gostando! Beijos ;***

**lah 15: Que bom que você gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse tbm! Beijooos ;***


	16. Escravo

**Último capítulo! **

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 16 - Escravo **

-Então! Como ontem não deu tempo de terminarmos nosso jogo, vamos deixar o placar como está! – Fala Kagura para o mesmo grupo de amigos que estavam no seu dormitório na noite passada – Os vencedores são... As garotas, ÓBVIO! – Declara sorrindo.

- COMO ASSIM?

- O QUE?

- NÃO PODE! – Exclamavam os garotos incrédulos.

- Não sejam maus perdedores! Se não o castigo de vocês será o pior possível! – Fala Sango sorrindo maliciosa.

- Acho que vou amar isso! – Fala Kagome lançando um olhar a Inuyasha que estava emburrado por os meninos terem perdido.

- Então meninas... Aproveitem o máximo dos seus "escravos" hoje, até o final do dia. – Diz Kagura já puxando Bankotsu pela mão, e logo sendo imitada pelas outras garotas.

- Vem Kouga, preciso que alguém faça meu dever de casa. – Fala Ayame puxando o namorado.

- Miroku! Quero um sorvete! – Declara Sango.

- Naraku! Preciso te mostrar algo no meu quarto! – Diz Kikyou.

- Hmm, Houjo! Eu ainda não decidi o que mandar você fazer. – Fala Kanna, pensativa indo em direção á praça.

- Inuyasha! Meu guarda roupa precisa ser arrumado, e minha escrivaninha de materiais também, mas antes eu tenho algo em mente pra você! Vem! – Declara Kagome puxando o hanyou pela mão com um sorriso malicioso ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

- Nossa! Estou com medo de você! – Fala o garoto desconfiado apenas recebendo uma risada baixa da garota que o levava em direção à cozinha.

Ao chegarem lá, Kagome se dirige aos armários procurando algo nas gavetas.

- ACHEI! – Exclama a garota, puxando um pedaço de pano e olhando diabolicamente para Inuyasha – Coloca!

- Colocar? O que? – Pergunta confuso.

- O avental! – Fala Kagome como se tivesse falando algo óbvio.

- O QUE?

- Coloca de uma vez Inuyasha! Meu quarto não vai se arrumar sozinho! – Fala a garota tentando conter a risada.

- Mas Ká... – Choraminga o hanyou.

- Inuyasha! – Diz Kagome séria ainda tentando se controlar.

- Precisa mesmo?

- Anda! Coloca!

- Mas eu...

- Escravo por um dia – Cantarola Kagome.

- Feh! Jogo estúpido! – Fala o garoto contrariado pegando o avental da mão de Kagome e enlaçando ele em volta do pescoço. – Vamos!

- Primeiro você o veste! – Fala decidida.

- O que? Eu não vou desfilar pelo campus com isso!

- Inuyasha! – Repreende Kagome.

- TAA! EU COLOCO! – Praticamente grita o hanyou , colocando o avental primeiro no pescoço e logo amarrando-o na parte de trás – Satisfeita?

- Muuuuito! – Fala a garota soltando uma gostosa gargalhada ao vê-lo vestido no avental rosa claro, com rendinhas na barra.

- Dá pra irmos agora "patroa"? – Pergunta o hanyou não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos.

Já na metade do caminho, onde Inuyasha praticamente arrastava Kagome o mais rápido possível para os dormitórios, a garota para bruscamente assustando o hanyou.

- O que foi? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Eu estou com sede! – Fala séria, mas com dificuldade pra conter o riso.

- Tem água no seu dormitório. A gente já está chegando! – Fala Inuyasha, voltando a andar.

- Mas Inu... Eu to com sede de Milk shake! – Choraminga Kagome.

- Ok então! Você vai lá comprar e a gente se encontra no seu quarto!

- Hm, mas o escravo aqui é você! – Declara Kagome, lançando um olhar diabólico para o hanyou.

- Kagome... Não...

- Você tem 5 minutos pra ir lá comprar um Milk Shake de flocos pra mim! Te espero lá no meu quarto pra você começar a sua faxina! – Fala a garota dando um selinho no garoto e indo em direção aos dormitórios sem conter as gargalhadas.

- Ain! Por que eu? – Murmura Inuyasha, mas ao ver Kagome um pouco distante dando risada, não pode conter um sorriso.

OOOOooooOOOO

- Nossa! Você bateu o recorde! Dois minutos pra conseguir meu Milk Shake *-* Você é demais! – Fala Kagome com os olhos brilhando sentada no colo de Inuyasha tomando o Milk Shake.

- Experimenta sair pelo campus vestida como uma faxineira pra você ver como se consegue o impossível. – Murmura Inuyasha passando o nariz pelo pescoço de Kagome – Pelo menos a fama de "bad boy" que eu tinha serviu pra alguma coisa! – Ri baixinho, sendo afastado pela garota que o olha interrogativamente.

- Como assim?

- Ah, só uns garotos que me flagraram! Então eu fui obrigado a convencê-los a manter segredo.

- HAHAHAHA! Coitados! – Fala a garota voltando a beber seu Milk Shake.

- Coitados? Coitado de mim ter que usar essa coisa ridícula! Tudo culpa sua! – Diz Inuyasha em tom brabo, mas volta a acariciar o pescoço de Kagome com o nariz, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o gesto.

- Ta tudo muito bom, mas acabei de me lembrar que você tem muito o que fazer! – Fala saindo do colo do hanyou e o empurrando para fora da cama – Pode começar a faxina! Vou ficar aqui inspecionando! – Declara divertida.

- Sim patroa! Por onde eu começo?

- Hmm... Vai pelo guarda roupa mesmo! Acho que é o mais bagunçado.

- Ok! – Concorda Inuyasha, abrindo o guarda roupa e colocando as roupas empilhadas na cama.

- Dobra direitinho ta? – Provoca Kagome.

- Meu Deus, seu guarda roupa é pior que o meu! – Fala Inuyasha – NOSSA! O que eu não daria pra ver você vestindo isso! – Provoca o hanyou sorrindo maliciosamente com uma camisola azul clara de seda, com alcinhas nas mãos.

- AH! Cala a boca! – Grita Kagome completamente corada, jogando uma almofada na cabeça de Inuyasha que morria de rir.

O decorrer da tarde passou do mesmo jeito: Inuyasha cumprindo com todas as ordens que Kagome lhe dava, por mais simples que fossem, mas em nem um momento deixaram de se divertir com tudo.

A última ordem foi simples e "rotineira": Brigadeiro!

- Vê se não queima né! – Reclama Kagome sentada na bancada da cozinha, tentando demonstrar seriedade, mas tendo dificuldade, pois a cena de Inuyasha de avental rosa com bordados na frente do fogão era hilária demais.

- Dá pra parar! Eu nunca fiz isso na vida! É sempre você que faz!

- Ai, como você reclama! – Fala a garota em tom de deboche, mas soltando uma boa gargalhada.

- Para de rir de mim Kagome!

- Eu não consigo! HAHAHAHAHA!

- DEU, TERMINEI! – Declara Inuyasha com os olhos brilhando. – Pega as colheres e vamos sair daqui! Eu estou me sentindo sufocado nessa cozinha! Como vocês mulheres aguentam isso? É aterrorizante! – Fala o hanyou com cara de pavor – É: diminui o fogo, meche pra não queimar, espera ferver, blábláblá! Arg... Nunca mais cozinho!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Você é muito chorão, nossa! Mas ok, vamos Inu! – Fala Kagome já com as colheres na mão, puxando Inuyasha que segurava a panela com o brigadeiro para saírem da cozinha. Acabaram decidindo ir para a praça, já que naquele horário, normalmente ninguém ia para lá.

Entre risadas, acabaram rapidamente com o doce.

- Tudo bem, eu confesso! Você está aprovado! Estava muito bom o brigadeiro e você cumpriu com todas as suas tarefas direitinho! Parabéns! – Fala Kagome sorrindo.

- Obrigada! Faço o que posso! – Agradece o hanyou rindo.

- Nossa Inu! Acho que seu tempo de escravo acabou! – Exclama Kagome olhando o céu pintado em tons de rosa e laranja, indicando o fim do dia - Está liberado. - Fala sorrindo, mas não recebe uma resposta direta do garoto que fica em silêncio por algum tempo.

Quando esse silêncio já estava meio incômodo Kagome fala:

- Inuyasha?

- O que? – Murmura o hanyou.

- No que você está pensando?

Ele não responde.

- Sabe Inuyasha, seu tempo de escravo, na verdade, ainda não acabou. – Fala a garota sorrindo, analisando o céu ainda meio alaranjado.

O hanyou continua em silêncio, mas Kagome vê um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

- E se eu não quiser que acabe? – Pergunta com a cabeça baixa.

- Como assim? – Pergunta Kagome soltando um risinho confuso, mas corando involuntariamente quando percebe o olhar de Inuyasha para ela.

O hanyou respira fundo e encara profundamente Kagome, que não consegue desviar os olhos (e nem queria :B).

- E se eu quiser continuar realizando seus desejos, por mais idiotas que sejam? E se eu quiser continuar fazendo você rir? Se eu quiser continuar vendo você sorrir? E sempre secar suas lágrimas e oferecer um abraço quando precisar? E se eu quiser ficar com você pra que sempre que você precise da minha ajuda, eu possa estar aqui para ajudar?

Completamente atordoada e deslumbrada com as palavras do hanyou, os olhos dourados que a fitavam e as cores do pôr-do-sol atrás dele, Kagome sente seu coração bater tão forte que tinha medo de Inuyasha conseguir ouvi-lo.

- O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? – Pergunta a garota corando.

- Kagome... Eu quero dizer que... Que eu te amo. – Fala o hanyou corando ainda mais do que Kagome.

- Inuya...

- Ainda não acabou... – Continua Inuyasha, se aproximando muito de Kagome – K-chan... Você... Quer namorar comigo?

Kagome fica confusa, mas logo abre um sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo sincero. Ela olha para o hanyou e acaba com o espaço entre seus lábios, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado que demonstrava todo o amor e o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Depois de um tempo eles se separam e ficam se olhando.

- Posso entender isso como um sim?

- Com toda a certeza. – Sussurra Kagome em seu ouvido, em seguida beijando seu pescoço e indo em direção a boca.

Inuyasha estava prestes a beijá-la novamente, quando Kagome se afasta e se aproxima novamente das orelhinhas do hanyou, que fica confuso, mas logo sorri.

- E a propósito... Eu também te amo.

Fim

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**Aaai gente! Acabou ): **

**Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram a fic, que comentaram ou que de algum jeito me animaram a continuar escrevendo até o final!**

**Espero que essa seja a primeira de muitas outras que estou planejando.**

**E também espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, assim como eu amei escrever!**

**Mil beijos e obrigada mesmo!**

**Srta Taisho**

**Ayame Gawaine: Muito medo delas :B KOSAPKSPOAKPOAKPO Que bom que você amou! E eles finalmente se acertaram de verdade! Chega a dar uma dor no meu coração que acabou. Obrigada *-* Fico muito feliz mesmo que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Aaah! Que bom que amou! Isso meu deixa realizada! *o* Siim! Ele pediu ela em namoro! *o* Infelizmente acabou agora ): Espero que tenha gostado bastante! Beijos ;***

**lah15: Siim! Eles finalmente se acertaram! Que bom que amou! *o* Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Siim! Armário! *o* Ah que bom! *o* Pois é, aonde o caderno foi parar realmente é um mistério! Sopaksoakopskaop Que bom que gostou! Beijos ;***

**Aiko Toshio: Espero que tenha gostado do final! Beijos ;***

**SasukeLiscano: Concordo totalmente com você! Finalmente eles se acertaram *o* Já estou sentindo um aperto no peito ao finalizar a fic ): Awwn! Obrigada *-* Que bom que está acompanhando a outra fic! (Como se eu não soubesse! :B) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Ah sim, Kikyou e Kagura, prefiro nem comentar! KOSAKOSOPAKOPSA Beijos ;***


End file.
